Feelings and Sex
by amber-was-here130
Summary: One Oc wants to understand what he's feeling while another Oc doesnt want to lose the game of desire to the other man. UlquiorraxOC GrimmjowxOC 2 different OC's THIS IS NOT A GRIMMJOW X ULQUIORRA
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I've had the idea for this story 4 a while now and I just cant hold it back anymore, this is is gonna be about 2 OC's of mine and two bleach men, or Espada's. :)**

**K there r 5 girls in this story but we're gonna focus on 2 of them.**

**Description of Hikaru- long Bright orange hair and tiger orange eyes, she is busty**

**Description of Emiko- Longish sunshine blonde hair she keeps it in a pony tail sky blue eyes, normal in the boobs and ass areas. They both have pointed ears and fey like features and they're twins.**

**

* * *

**

Emiko stumbled after her sisters, Kou the eldest sister had said they were leaving, and no one disputed it. Knowing that this was to happen sooner or later. They had walked through a gateway and into a very desolate desert and a huge palace a lot farther away. Then they did a crap ton of walking and then they were attacked by a Hollow. Now they stumbled into the palace Kou bleeding from the Hollow attack, they were met by a man with silver hair and a smile. His smile wavered as he noticed Kou's bleeding head, he murmured something along the lines of, "He's not going to be happy about that."

Now they followed him into the palace, Emiko clung to her older sister Hikaru's arm she couldn't feel anything here. No feelings none what so ever and that scared Emiko, there was feeling all over the place back home, but it was nothing here. They walked through a large doorway into an ever bigger room, and there were people here... Or at least Emiko thought they were people. But again no emotions nothing she couldn't sense anything, it was strange and unnatural.

"What happened?" Came a voice. Emiko looked up to a see a man with brown hair and piercing eyes looking at them, unlike everyone else he sat on what looked like a thrown. Emiko looked away from him and meet another pair of eyes this set was green and Emiko couldn't look away from them. He had thick messy black hair, and he had what looked like a broken bone helmet on left side of his head. He was very pale there was no coloring to his skin it was white as snow. The only color to him was his black hair, upper lip which was also black, his amazing green eyes and the teal lines that ran down his face. It looked like he was crying teal tears, Emiko noticed he was frowning. He looked sad and that was more emotion Emiko could see everyone else didn't give off any. (But then again she wasn't really looking at anyone but HIM)

Hikaru's orange eyes scanned the very large room there were thirteen people total, three of them looked like normal soul reapers, but the others had bits of bone looking material on their bodies. Hikaru heard the brown haired man speak then he was in front of them suddenly. Aoi the youngest of the five sisters squeaked at his appearance. The brown haired man who Hikaru suspected was Sosuke Aizen took Kou's face in one hand and examined her bleeding head. Then he picked Kou up and began to walk out throwing over his shoulder, "Gin take care of the rest."

The silver haired man called Gin grinned then he grabbed Aikouka's hand and pulled her behind him then called out in a happy voice that just made Hikaru's stomach roll.

"Gentlemen and Lady would you be so kind as to come down here please, and give these three lovely women a chance to pick who they wish to stay with."

Suddenly Hikaru, Emiko and Aoi were surrounded by ten people. Nine men and one woman Emiko and Aoi clustered near her, they were surrounded by some really heavy duty spiritual pressure. Hikaru also knew they were both having problems besides that. Emiko was an Empath and Aoi could see truth, Emiko could sense what you were feeling while Aoi could see the truth to everything, there was no hiding things from her purple eyes.

"Now ladies these Espada here are your choice on who is your host will be. Now who would you like?" Gin said happily. Hikaru saw a very tall guy who looked like he was a spoon give her body the up down look, he grinned when he noticed her watching him. Hikaru sniffed and dismissed him sharply.

"Him." Came Aoi's voice as she pointed to a man with brown hair and blue-gray eyes and a light goatee. "And Hikaru you should go with him." Aoi said pushing her elder orange haired sister towards a man with light blue hair and a hole in his stomach. Hikaru stumbled right into his arms, she looked up into his face . She saw his eyes look her over then a rather hungry look entered his eyes while he licked his lips. Hikaru turned and looked at Aoi. "Why?"

"Because I said so." was the clever reply.

Then Aoi gave Emiko a little push towards the guys she hadn't stopped staring at. Hikaru noticed she just wouldn't look away from the emo looking man. Hikaru watched as Emiko touched his chest with her finger tips then cock her head to the side. Hikaru watched with wonder Emiko never touched anyone unless she wanted to be bombarded with emotions. That was her bane in being an Empath, touching another person would cause her to feel everything a person felt tenfold. Emiko only let her sisters touch her and that was always brief.

"Well that's enough meet and greet for today Goodbye!" Gin said grabbing Aikouka's hand and hurrying off. The man who was a foot taller then her snorted before he turned and walked off dragging Hikaru by the arm behind her.

"Hey asshole what the hell!" She snarled.

Emiko continued to lightly touch him, she could barely feel anything from him, she had to actually _focus_ just to feel the sense of melancholy and nothingness. Her hands went upwards towards his bare neck she wanted to know what he was feeling and bare skin contact was much stronger than with clothes between them.

"What are you doing?" The pale man asked his voice unwavering and low.

Emiko's hands stopped short of his bare skin and she looked into his green eyes, he was a couple inches taller than her. She blushed as she realized what she was doing and that everyone was watching her with curiosity. "Sorry." She whispered taking her hands away. He just frowned some more and turned around and began to walk, Emiko followed behind him quickly. With everyone so close she'd gotten hints of emotions off them, and the guy who looked like a spoon was letting off some very bad vibes that made Emiko think she shouldn't be left alone with him. She didn't know why but the man she followed drew her to him like a moth to the flame, she wanted to touch him some more she wanted to know what he was feeling she wanted to stare into his green eyes some more. "What's your name?" Emiko asked quietly.

"Ulquiorra Cifer." He replied not looking back at her, his hands in his pockets. Emiko followed she really wanted to touch him again, she didn't get to touch very many people because their emotions overwhelmed her. Also she wanted to understand why when she touched him she felt... nothing.

"Why do you keep touching me woman?" He asked suddenly his voice even and unfeeling.

Emiko jumped and realized she'd placed her finger tips on his elbow without realizing it. He stopped and looked back at her frowning, still Emiko didn't feel anything. Then she did something completely insane.

Ulquiorra blinked as the woman then stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his chest and ran them up and down it softly. Her head cocking to the side again, then she came closer and pressed her body to his and laid her ear against his chest. Her eyes closed and her hands laid flat against his chest, he didn't understand what she was doing. She couldn't hurt him that much he knew, but the question what was she doing and why was he allowing this female to do this.

"What are you doing woman?"

The girl let out a sigh and nuzzled her face against his jacket. "Feeling..." She said as if that answered everything.

Hissed and at the bastard that dragged her down the large hallway. "Hey asshole let me go!" She snarled and kicked the back of his knee. Then the guy turned suddenly and backed her up against the nearest wall, holding her hands above her head. "Will you shut the hell up!" He snapped in her face. Hikaru sniffed at him, ignoring the fact he was a lot stronger then her and that he had her pinned to the wall. "Why the hell should I Fuckhead!"

"Because I told you to!

"I don't give a damn what you told me to do!"

"Why the hell did I get stuck with a shrew?"

"SHREW! I am not a shrew you asshole!"

"Your right your a fucking crow with all the screeching you do!"

"I do not screech I bitch there is a major difference ask any of my sisters."

"Well your bitching is giving me a headache so shut the fuck up."

"Screw you!"

"You wish that don't you." He said with a cocky grin.

Hikaru snorted and gave him a look of disdain. "Right like you could keep me interested."

"Huh?" He said his face giving her a strange look.

Hikaru looked up and his hands then down at his feet then smirked. "I've seen bigger." Then she slipped out of his grasp somehow and sashayed in the direction they were going. "Besides I don't even know you so why would I even let you have the honor of looking." Hikaru squealed as a large hand grabbed her ass and then a he whispered in her ear hotly. "You may have seen bigger but none of them were me, after all I am the SEXta Espada and you wouldn't even last a night with me." Then he walked off laughing. Leaving Hikaru fuming at the fact he'd grabbed her like that and the fact that it had kinda turned her on.


	2. Chapter 2

Grimmjow refused to admit when she'd sashayed away from him his mouth had gone dry or that a certain area enjoyed the sight very much. He also refused to admit he had wanted to throw her on his bed the second he'd seen her, wearing a little black skirt making her backside look so touchable. She was even wearing a belt that was bright green that made him look at the sliver of skin that her clothing didn't cover. Her shirt was plain and went all the way up to her neck, but in had seams along the sides empathizing her breasts which were very very nice, and it didn't have any sleeves to it. Grimmjow then realized he didn't know Miss Sweet Ass's name was.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked.

"Why the hell do you want to know!" She snapped back

"What the fuck is your name!"

She scowled at him her fire orange eyes trying to burn another hole into him before she answered, "Hikaru Sennyo if you really wish to know, and what's your name Prick?"

He glared at her but she didn't quail or back down just walked right by him as if she knew where they were going. "Grimmjow." He growled.

After what felt like seconds Ulquiorra pushed her away and continued walking telling her to follow him, Emiko followed wishing she could touch him some more. He led her to a room and opened a door for her, "This is where you will stay, my room is across the hall... Do not disturb me or enter." He said and walked away. Emiko pouted at his back feeling like a child with its toy taken away, then she looked at the room that was hers. It was plain not colors except for white, black, and gray a bed was against the wall and a couch against the opposite wall. Both white and boring a single window showed the out side letting the light of the backwards moon in. Emiko saw a closet and another door which most likely led to a bathroom. Emiko opened that door and frowned at the black, white, and gray the only good thing about the bathroom was the large shower and bathtub Kou and Aikouka would like that if they had similar bathrooms, considering both loved to take long baths and showers. Emiko sighed and sat down on the bed, she wanted color in her life something besides black, gray, and white she wanted Ulquiorra's green eyes to look at.

Ulquiorra walked down the hallway, he didn't understand why the girl had touched him like that. As if he was something... he didn't know what word to use. He didn't know what word to use to describe the look in her eyes. He'd never seen a look like that in another person's eyes, he didn't understand it he also didn't understand the... Feeling? He'd felt when their eyes had met, at least he thought it was a feeling, he wasn't sure he'd never... felt IT before. Whatever it was it was foreign and unknown it had never happened to him before.

Hikaru let Grimmjow led her she wondered if he wore that short little jacket to show off his muscles purposely, she saw a number 6 tattooed on his back by the large hole there. She peered down and noticed she could see straight through it, she sped up curious about the hole in his stomach did it hurt when he got it? Was it something he was born with? Why was it there in the first place? What was the tattoo for anyways?

Grimmjow jumped when a small hand suddenly shot through his hollow hole and back, "HEY!" He whirled on Hikaru and gave her a look like she was crazy, and he really was beginning to think she was. While she just looked at him like he was some type of new toy. "My hand went all the way through!" She whispered excitedly then she shot her hand through and back again. "Hey what the fuck?" Grimmjow grabbed her hand before she could do it again, it was kinda weird having her hand going through him like that.

"Oh let me do it again please!" Hikaru pleaded her lower lip pouting.

Little Grimmjow was really liking her lip pout, did everything about this woman yell sex? He jumped when her other hand shot through his hollow hole, "That is so cool!" She squealed jumping up and down excitedly, causing Grimmjow's eyes to become seized to another part of her anatomy that bounced while she jumped. He was really starting to get uncomfortable, mainly because of the tightness in his pants.

.

Hikaru chattered excitedly about the hole in Grimmjow's stomach and how her hand had gone all the way through to Emiko. Grimmjow had shown her a room she could use and giving her the order of stay, but she just snorted when he left then she walked right out and went to find Emiko. The fact they were twins meant they could always sense each other and where to find the other. Hikaru had found Emiko's room which was the exact same to hers, dull and boring. They sat on the large bed and chatted to each other considering there wasn't much else to do.

"So whats with you and Mr. Frowny face?" Hikaru asked.

Emiko shrugged, "I don't know I can't feel anything around him, even when I touch him I don't feel anything I have to actually focus to just get the slightest hint of nothingness and melancholy."

"Does he slit his wrists like and emo cause he really looks like he does, especially with the black lipstick." Hikaru said suddenly.

"Hikaru!"

"What you said melancholy and most guys I've known that look like that and are sad slit there wrists." Hikaru said defensively.

Emiko shook her head then she yawned, she was tired and they'd had a long day and she wanted a nice little nap. "Can I stay here tonight Emi, I don't really like the dullness of these rooms but I would much rather suffer through them with you than alone."

Emiko smiled at the nickname Hikaru had called her since they were little, "Sure."

They slipped under the blankets and fell asleep, remembering how they would sleep in the same bed together when it stormed or when they just didn't want to be alone.

.

Grimmjow stalked through the halls of Hueco Mundo, that little bitch. He'd told her to stay in her room , she'd ignored him and left it anyways! He had gone to her sister who was staying with Starrk when the blue haired girl had opened the door, Grimmjow demanded she tell him where Hikaru was.

Aoi had blinked her bleary purple eyes at him and yawned, considering he'd so rudely woken her up from a very nice nap. "Have you asked Emiko? She's more likely to know than I am, and why are you so worried about her anyways?"

"I don't give a shit!" Grimmjow yelled. Then the door was opened wider and Starrk glared at Grimmjow, "She doesn't know where's she's at go find Emiko she should be with Cifer, we're trying to sleep." Then a arm went around Aoi's waist and she was dragged back inside and the door shut in Grimmjow's shocked face that Starrk had put that much effort into something. But what grinded Grimmjow now was the fact that he had to near Cifer, he hated Cifer the emo fucking bastard. He was in Cifer's part of the palace now and was heading for the fuckers room, when he noticed a door open. Curiosity made him open it and there she was all cuddled up in a bed with the blond haired chick, it burned Grimmjow for some reason to think of Hikaru near Cifer.

Emiko was having a nice dream when there was a very loud shout in her room, "What the fuck are you doing here, I told you to stay put!"

She and Hikaru jolted awake, Emiko tugging the blanket further up even though they were both still dressed. She saw the blue haired man with the hole in his stomach standing in her doorway, he looked mad and Emiko could feel it coming of him as well as... jealousy?

"What they hell am I doing here? What the hell are you doing here you prick!" Hikaru yelled back standing up on her knees on the bed hands on her hips. Emiko watched as they exchanged curses and yelled some more at each other, she really wished they take it some where else she didn't like it when people yelled. It was bad enough their anger was rolling off them and pounding into her but they're yelling was hurting her head and ears. It didn't help when Grimmjow stepped further into the room and closer to Hikaru and Emiko causing the anger to become more concentrated. Emiko winced she could tell Grimmjow was an angry person, and anger was a pain for her.

"Why is trash like you in here?"

They all looked to see Ulquiorra standing there at the door frowning at all the people there in Emiko's room. His frown increased when he saw the look of pain on Emiko's face, why he wasn't sure. Hikaru looked back at Emiko and saw it as well she gasped then she leaned over and placed a hand on Emiko's arm "Emiko.."

Emiko flinched and backed away from her sister, "Hikaru please take it somewhere else." She pleaded. Hikaru gave Emiko an apologetic looked then glared at Grimmjow before she got off the bed and began to push him out the door, they bickered on the way out. Hikaru shut the door behind them leaving Ulquiorra inside with Emiko.

"What happened?" He asked curious how someone's anger could cause harm when no punches were thrown.

Emiko looked up to see him standing on the edge of the bed, her head was still pounding from Hikaru and Grimmjow. She couldn't resist crawling across the bed and wrapping around Ulquiorra's slim frame and laying her head against him. Letting his feelings wash away the previous ones, "Ah that feels much better." She sighed.

Ulquiorra blinked wondering why she was touching him again and why she was nuzzling him again. "What are you?" He asked.

"I'm a fairy, and my power is to be able to feel what other people are feeling."

Ulquiorra blinked he'd never heard of a fairy before unless you counted the story books that sometimes ended up in Hueco Mundo. "Can you grow wings?"

"Mm-Hmm... if you sit down on the bed I'll show you." Emiko said.

Ulquiorra sat on the bed and she situated herself more comfortably still with her head against his chest and arms wrapped around him. He watch as her back began to glow and two wings appeared, they were a light gold like her hair and they looked like the fairy he'd seen in the book 'Peter Pan," if he remembered correctly the fairy's name was Tinker Bell. They didn't make a bell like noise when they moved though and they didn't scatter dust everywhere either. His curiosity was peaked, he reached one hand out and touch them. His pale hand went straight through them and yet he could still feel them, they made his hand warm. "Mmm that feels nice." Emiko sighed as she cuddle against him like a kitten. Then she fell asleep Ulquiorra blink and felt something like... shock at what he was seeing. This woman had just fallen asleep on him and was trying to cuddle with him, he was stunned even though his face didn't show it in the slightest. He didn't know what to make of this thing that seemed to be happening inside him, in his chest perhaps and why was it only around this woman it happened?

* * *

**K ppl I wann hear ur thoughts good and bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

Emiko sat with her sisters at a table they'd found a few days ago, it was in a big room she wondered why everything had to be so big around here. As well as why no one seemed to no what happiness was, the only ones who gave off a happiness vibe was Gin, Szayel, and Nnoitra. But she really wasn't sure if Szayel and Nnoitra being happy was a good thing, there was something bitter to it that made her shudder. While Gin was just an enigma to Emiko, she wondered if Aikouka even really knew the man. Emiko looked at her siblings, the sisters looked just alike the only differences between them all was eyes color and hair. Kou was the eldest and her eyes and hair was the color of honey, she also had a very light speckling of freckles on her face. She hated her freckles with a passion. Aikouka was next and she had white hair and storm gray eyes, then came Hikaru and Emiko followed by their youngest sister Aoi. Her hair was a very deep blue and her eyes purple, Emiko frowned lightly. They all had something extraordinary about them but she considered herself normal plain. Emiko sighed maybe the dreary colors of this place was making her think depressing thoughts.

A hand waved in front of her face suddenly, Emiko blinked and looked up to see Hikaru there sitting on the table in front of her. "You looked like you were off in the land of duh for a second there."

Emiko shrugged her shoulders, she didn't really want to talk about it really. "I'm just kinda tired that's all."

Hikaru gave her a level stare knowing that there was a lot more than that on her mind, but Emiko would talk about it when Emiko wanted to talk about it. Hikaru leaned over and handed her an apple, still unsure as of how they got apples here, considering nothing really grew or lived here. "Here you look kinda pale eat something." Hikaru walked off -on top of the table- and sat down and helped to paint Aoi's toes. Leaving Emiko to her thoughts for now...

Emiko looked down at the green apple in her hand, she didn't really have and appetite anymore it didn't help that all the green apple did was make her think of Ulquiorra's eyes. At first she'd been stunned and amazed that she could actually touch another person without getting a million emotions and feelings she didn't want. But now it just filled Emiko with millions of questions, why did she get nothing from the Espada? There was nothing to find, she was getting better at reading him but all she felt was the same nothingness and melancholy. Every now and again when Emiko would place a hand on Ulquiorra if she focused really hard she sometimes felt the slightest bit of wonder. But it was slight and very sudden and it disappeared just as quickly then followed by another sliver of feeling that was too faint for Emiko to put her finger on. Emiko also noticed all the Espada she'd had the chance to try and read all gave off some type of emotion, some of them worse than others. Nnoitra gave off lust like a beacon whenever he saw a woman, and it wasn't the good kind either. Grimmjow was just plain angry 24/7 it seemed it but the funny thing was it lessened whenever him and Hikaru went at it. One time when Emiko had walked by one of Szayel's labs she'd felt a lot of glee coming from it as well as heard a lot of screaming, she no longer went near that part of the palace or the pink haired Espada. Emiko hadn't really gotten to know the other Espada, one because they hardly ever left their rooms and two some of them still scared her. Yammy was a good example considering how big he was, she was always afraid to be near him encase he fell, because if he fell her way she was screwed royally. There was no catching him, Emiko wouldn't even have the chance to kiss her ass goodbye if he fell on her.

Hikaru knew something was happening in Emiko's pretty little head and sometimes she had the problem of over thinking something, or doing nothing but think over it. Hikaru finished painting Aoi's little toe yellow, then she stood up and capped the nail polish.

"Hikaru you really shouldn't stand on the table for all we know this is the dinner table." Kou murmured while she read one of her books.

Hikaru looked around at the dull dull room and its single table with its high back chairs, she snorted at the thought of this being someone's dinner table. The room was large, gray, dark, and empty there wasn't even a window. Hikaru wondered why this place had to be so big and dull, no paintings, rugs, flowers, or windows that didn't have bars on them. Hikaru noticed trying to find an unbarred window or even a window was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, and it you did happen to stumble across one it was way up high. She was going to have to talk to Kou and have her convince Aizen to at least give them paint to paint the walls with, hell Hikaru would even be happy with a box of crayons and paper drawings. _Actually I think Aoi brought the big box of crayons and sharpies with her... I wonder if we'd get into trouble for drawing on the walls?_ Hikaru tapped her chin in thought.

"Hikaru..." Kou said quietly with her nose still in her book.

"Alright keep your freckles on I'm getting off." Hikaru grumbled as she plopped down in the sit next to Emiko who was still in the land of Duh. Hikaru looked around her, there wasn't a damn thing to do here, except explore and she wasn't to sure if exploring by yourself here was a good idea. There wasn't even a pen to draw on her hand with (Her sisters hands would have worked out too.)

Emiko was pondering the mystery of emotions when Hikaru grabbed her hand and dragged her out of her seat and out of the room. Emiko wondered what was up now.

"Where are we going?"

"The hell if I know!"

"Alright."

They wandered everywhere opened every door they came across, sometimes they found empty rooms others were occupied and sometimes by things they wished they hadn't seen. Hikaru held Emiko's hand the entire time and Emiko just went along with it. "So whats up with you today Emi?"

Emiko shrugged, and Hikaru glared at her. "Don't give me the shrug, whats on your mind... is it that emo guy that cuts himself?"

"His name is Ulquiorra and he does not cut himself!" Emiko said defensively. _Or at least I don't THINK he cuts himself, why would he if he doesn't feel anything?_ She added mentally.

Hikaru shrugged she really didn't give a damn about the guy, then it was her turn to bristle. "So what are you and Mr. Angry doing together?" Emiko focused on Hikaru's feelings as she asked the question.

"ME and that prick aren't doing shit together, and we're not together!"

"OOOH you LIKE him!" Emiko sang.

Hikaru snatched her hand away and glared at her twin, "Hey I thought you couldn't read me!" She snapped.

"No, I still can I'm just able to block it out sometimes and I'm not blocking and you LIKE HIM!"

"SHUT UP!" Hikaru cried her cheeks flaming.

"Hikaru and Grimmy sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G-" Emiko sang loudly running for her life as Hikaru chased after her threatening death.

Emiko kept singing "She Like's Him! She Like's Him!" While Hikaru followed close behind yelling, "Shut your whore mouth!"

They ran right back into the room with the table Kou, Aikouka, and Aoi all looked up as they rushed in still yelling at each other. They circled the table Emiko singing the K.I.S.S.I.N.G song loudly, while Hikaru cursed like a sailor at her.

"Ladies as entertaining as watching this is, I'm afraid I'm going to need to ask you all to take it somewhere else for now."

They all looked to see Gin leaning casually against the wall grinning, "Sosuke wants to have a conference with his toy soldiers, and this just so happens to be the conference room." He said cheerily. "Ahh but its got to be the most interesting thing that's happened since we've gotten here!" Aikouka complained.

Gin gave her a look, "I'm going to have to take care of that." He promised darkly.

"TMI!" Hikaru yelled covering her ears as they all left, she did NOT want to know anything about her sister's sex life.

Hikaru sighed Emiko had headed back to her room, as well as everyone else she didn't have much to do now. Hikaru walked around a corner and slammed into someone. "Hell you screech, and don't watch where you're going. Anything else I should be concerned about?" Grimmjow snapped at Hikaru. Hikaru scowled up at him and drawled, "Oh like it's the prick of the year! Still stealing candy from kids and being a creeper?"

"It's not creeping if she's perfectly willing to show off what she's got."

Hikaru ignored the fact her lips became and upside down smile, and shook her head. "Whoever she is she must be brain dead and blind if she can't see how much of a prick you are." Then the prick in question grinned suddenly the piece of mask on the right side of his face making it looked even more sinister and cocky. "Whats the matter you jealous Babe?"

Hikaru gave him a withering look, "Setting the bar rather high aren't we Prick?"

Grimmjow's grin widened, "Awe got pet name picked out already, I didn't know you liked me that much."

Hikaru snorted and walked around the Prick, "It doesn't matter it's not like you have anything for me to be jealous of, and aren't you late to lick Aizen's boots?" Hikaru realized she'd said the wrong thing when a large hand suddenly grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her foot up until she was face to face with an electrified pair of blue eyes. "Lets get something straight bitch, I don't lick anyone's boots and I suggest you watch that fucking mouth of yours if you want to wake up tomorrow." Grimmjow snarled into her face, then he threw her from him and stalked off. Hikaru had a fine time of keeping her ass from hitting the ground, she watched his retreating form walk off, clearly pissed. _Note to self: Referring to Grimmjow as Aizen's boot licker equals a very bad day._

_

* * *

_

**Ok ppl I would like to thank the those who reviewed and gave me constructive criticism, and I wasn't trying to make a mary sue I just put the description at the beginning bcuz i'm lazy like that, I do it with just about all my stories, but for those of u who just dont like this fanfic I have 2 make this clear I cant plz everyone and i'm not about to try, if u dont like it dont read it I wont b hurt thats ur opinion but bottom line is at the end of the day i'm going to submit wat I feel is right plain and simple. U can review if u want good or bad ur choice, if ur gonna critique me plz give ur reasoning not just bcuz u think It sucks, I would like understand ur reasoning and mayb fix the problem u have with the fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

Emiko sat on her bed staring at her toes since she didn't have much else to do, she sighed and went over to her bag then dumped its contents out on the floor. Then sat down on the floor and contemplated all that was scattered everywhere clothes, nail polish, a book or two, red and purple play doh, and a big bag of Reeses and a big Hersey's cookies and cream bar. But nothing to do it felt like she'd been here for years, considering the days just kinda bled together. It didn't feel like a Monday or any day of the week, with nothing to really do it became hard to distinguish one day from another. It didn't rain here, plants didn't grow here, it didn't get hotter or colder it all just stayed the same.

"What is the matter with you girl?" Came a solid voice from Emiko's doorway. She looked up to see Ulquiorra standing there, wearing the same expression with his hands in his pockets. Emiko stared into his green eyes, they were the only really bright color in all of Las Noches it seemed, all other colors seemed to pale in comparison to Ulquiorra's eyes.

Ulquiorra looked at Emiko who hadn't moved from the floor, there was something odd about her. Her face was pale in a sickly way, her sky blue eyes seemed dull and she looked like she was about to fall over onto the floor and never get up again she hadn't even greeted him when he'd walked in. It disturbed him for some odd reason to see her like this, "What is the matter girl are you sick?" All she did was blink slowly as if it took a great effort to do that much, he walked into her room and tilted her face upwards so he could look at her. He saw nothing out of the ordinary except for her paleness. Perhaps she wasn't eating enough she was similar to a human and humans always forgot to take care of their own needs, then she sighed in pleasure and nuzzled her face into his hand as if it was a lifeline. He remembered her saying something how touch was something she enjoyed, and touching him was _nice_ why she liked to touch him he had no clue.

Emiko thought about his question, on whether she was sick and was beginning to think that maybe she was. Then she felt arms go around her, she cracked her eyes open to see Ulquiorra sitting on the floor with his arms around her, Emiko sighed again and pressed her face against his chest and curled up in a ball in his lap trying to press as much of her body against his as possible. Being so close to him seemed to ease the the sick feeling in her stomach and the utter emptiness she felt inside her just lessen and she felt better. She snuggled even further against him, her arms wrapping around his neck the feeling increased at the skin on skin contact.

He didn't know why but his arms tightened around her and he pulled her closer, something shifted inside him something unknown and foreign. "What is it fairies need to survive?"

Emiko's fingers played with his hair marveling at how wondrously think and soft it was, she answered his question while still playing with strands of his hair and keeping close. "Hmm we need many things things that humans also need, food, water, shelter the works. But unlike humans we can go longer without food and water, also unlike humans we need to be near life."

"Life?" He asked unsure what she meant by that.

"Life things that live, things that grow, things that change pretty much nature. Faeries get there energy and life from nature and the earth itself, we're beings of nature. But there isn't really any of that here... its like life doesn't happen here. The sun and moonlight doesn't even feel right here, I don't even know how that's possible and I don't get it..."

He looked down when she trailed off suddenly she'd fallen asleep against him, he didn't know why but he was... disappointed when her fingers stopped playing with his hair. He also didn't know why he disliked the dark circles under her eyes, it was all strange _SHE_ was strange to him she'd been here for thirty days and he didn't know what to make of her.

"Oh drat don't tell me she's sick too."

Ulquiorra looked over his shoulder to see Szayel at the door, he wondered how long the Octava Espada had been standing there, and he wondered why he didn't like the long and examining look he gave to Emiko's sleeping form. Szayel walked in and grabbed her by her chin and tilted her face up to get a better look at her. Emiko shivered and clutched at Ulquiorra desperately, "Remove your hands from her." Ulquiorra said in his deadpan voice. Szayel blinked at the the pale Espada then he slowly took his hand away from Emiko his face showing obvious confusion. "Alright... well bring her to the conference room all the other women are having similar problems."

.

Ulquiorra stepped into the conference room Emiko nestled and still sleeping in his arms Lord Aizen, Gin, Grimmjow, Starrk, and all the women were there. The women all looking pale and sickly, the one with the honey colored hair had her head down on the table and she was sitting in Lord Aizen's chair. The blue haired girl was being supported by Starrk, the orange haired girl looked like she was drunk with the way she was lolled on the floor her eyes wide and mouth gaping open. The white haired girl sat up right but it was very clear that the lights were on but no body was home, he spoke to soon as she fell over onto the floor.

"So we're all here now." Lord Aizen said as he noticed Ulquiorra walk in.

"I think that they are all suffering from-"

"Oh do be quiet your voice is giving me a headache." Hikaru said from the floor irritably.

Szayel glared in Hikaru's direction, "I suggest you remain quiet since I am the only one here qualified to treat you all."

Hikaru's head came up off the floor as she snarked at him. "You are, I didn't realize you were a Fairy Szayel. Most men I know don't like being called a Fairy, but I could be wrong especially with the hair of yours."

Grimmjow snorted at the comment, while Szayel opened his mouth to say something not nice. Then Kou's voice broke through it all, "Hikaru be nice."

"As long as fairy man over there shuts the hell up."

"The ladies being what they are need a day in the world of the living, and my lovely queen tells me that they will need one day every month in order to be able to continue living here." Aizen cut in smoothly ending all other conversations, "Now they will need and escort." His lords eyes landed on him, and he knew he would be paying a visit to the world of the living. "Ulquiorra would you be the one to escort them?" Aizen asked as if he could refuse his master's request.

.

Emiko felt something familiar tickling her body and something oh so nice filled her nose. It felt like grass and it smelled like flowers cherry blossoms maybe? Slowly Emiko opened her eyes and felt her heart flutter as she stared up into a tree, a tree with _leaves_. Emiko snapped upwards and looked around she was laying on grass and she was in a park. "About time you woke up, Kou was really scared that you were going to be the worse with your emotional spidey senses."

Emiko looked next to her to see Hikaru sitting on the grass right next to her, her face tilted upwards catching the rays of the sun. Emiko looked around some more and saw the rest of her siblings over by a park fountain, walking around in the water or sitting on the side with their feet in it. A little further away from her sisters Emiko saw Ulquiorra as well he had the same look on his face but he was watching her. Emiko blinked as he continued to stare at her.

Ulquiorra had been standing in between the three women lounging by the fountain and the two sitting under a tree, his gaze constantly being drawn back to the tree. Or more specificity the blond who was deathly still under it, she noticed the moment when she awakened and he hadn't looked away since. She looked around then she saw him they stared at each other for a few seconds, them she completely threw him. She smiled at him with huge heaping beams of joy and happiness, at least he thought it was happiness human's smiled when they were happy so fairies did the same right? Something stired inside him and he couldn't name it and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Ulquiorra followed behind his charges, Lord Aizen had given them something called a Credit Card to do some shopping with and they took complete and full advantage of that fact. He was often opening a gateway back to the palace in Hueco Mundo for them to toss there prizes into so that way they could buy more. They walked around a mall, Ulquiorra was unnoticeable to the humans who walked around him. They could nether feel or see him, the women could be seen and touched but they had to so that way they could shop. They all wore new clothes then the white ones provided back in Hueco Mundo, his gaze kept being returned to one woman in particular. She was wearing a ultraviolet sundress with a skirt that reached her knees and the straps crossed at her back. She also had a black ribbon with small white poke a dots wrapped around her small waist like a belt and tied onto a bow at the small of her back letting the ends of the belt/ribbon hang free behind her swaying as she walked. The dress was innocent while also showing off a lot of her skin, Ulquiorra had heard more than one human male make a vulgar comment about his charges, and some of them about Emiko in particular. Every time Ulquiorra heard a human say something about how her legs looked or how sweet her face was, something inside him grinded and clenched. It didn't help that whenever a human male set his sights on the five women they settled it on Emiko, and Ulquiorra knew why. Out of the five women Emiko would have been the most easily swayed and misled, Hikaru glared and gave every man that looked at her an attitude and a few colorful words. Aoi and Aikouka just ignored them all and Kou gave them a look of boredom and smiled as if a joke had just been told. But Emiko was oblivious to everything, she looked around with wide expressive eyes and looked to innocent for her own good. The ribbon she used to keep her hair tied up into a ponytail didn't help nor the tiny little bow ties on the instep of her flat silver shoes. At the moment the girls were looking around in _another_ clothing store, while Ulquiorra kept an eye on a trio of young men who had been following them from store to store. The three kept a good distance away from them so as not to be noticed, but it was obvious what they were doing, they were picking out a target and waiting for the best moment to strike. Unaware that they weren't as unnoticed as they thought, the first thing Ulquiorra would do when the got back to Hueco Mundo was suggest there be more then one escort whenever the women came to the world of the living. The simple fact was five women in one mall shopping was too much for one Espada, it didn't help when said women liked to split up in the store making his job a hundred times harder. Ulquiorra's frown deepened a fraction as the innocent and oblivious Emiko split away from her four siblings and went to another side of the store, which was conveniently located by a door and closer to the three hunters.

Emiko hummed happily as she looked through a rack of clothing, she felt so much better now she was in heaven with all the colors and sights and sounds. She could feel the emotions of others bearing down on her yes, but she knew how to block the majority of them out, or focus on another person's feelings or Espada's in her case. She knew Ulquiorra was just outside the shop she could sense him, he'd followed them like an ever present and silent shadow and in a sense he was. The humans couldn't see him, hear him, sense him, or touch him they just went right through him. Emiko could still touch him she'd done it purposely the first time she watched a five year old run right through Ulquiorra's body. He'd felt solid to her wondering fingers but was a ghost to the humans, it was another mystery. But Emiko was glad he was there, whenever the emotions around her got to be too much, she would focus on Ulquiorra's feelings. Even though he didn't have many emotions to focus on, the few she could make out comforted her and every now and again she caught a whiff of displeasure from him. But she couldn't make out the cause of it, Emiko frowned at the clothing rack wondering what could be causing the slight hint of displeasure to go through Ulquiorra was he tired of following them around all day?

Suddenly somebody ran into Emiko and she stumbled out the door, into someone she didn't know and arms went around her waist. Emiko looked up about to apologize and step away, when fingers touched her bare back and she was overwhelmed by the violence and lust. Then another pair brushed against her arm increasing them by double, she felt like she was going to be sick her voice wouldn't work and her eyes wouldn't focus on whoever's face it was touching her. Emiko whimpered and tried to search out Ulquiorra's presence but couldn't seem to sense anything but the two men near her and a third who had appeared suddenly. Then the one holding her was no longer near her, she opened her eyes and saw Ulquiorra standing there, his pale white hand shot out and slammed into the rib cage of one man she heard a crack. He fell at the blow taking his buddy to the ground with him, then he placed a hand at the small of her back and began to lead her back into the store and her siblings.

Ulquiorra had seen one of the three walk in the store and pretend to trip and run into Emiko shoving her out the door straight into the other two's waiting arms. He dealt with the pieces of garbage easily, now it was time to leave and go back to Hueco Mundo they'd had enough time here besides Ulquiorra was sure this world's pitiful version of law enforcement would arrive and he'd already wasted enough time here in this world full of insects.

.

Emiko placed the last of her belongs in her room, she'd sorted through everything and was now putting all her new clothing away. Ulquiorra had made them all leave the mall and to be completely honest Emiko was grateful, she was also grateful to the hand Ulquiorra had placed on her back when he'd led her away as if knowing she needed something to drive away the feelings of violence that had been thrusted onto her. She had been very sad when he'd removed his hand from her, Ulquiorra's presence always seemed to soothe her and intrigue her at the same time. Then she realized she hadn't thanked him for what he did. Emiko set down the shirt she'd been folding and went to look for him, which wasn't hard considering he was heading back to his room after reporting to Aizen about the day they'd all had.

"Oh I was just coming to find you."

Ulquiorra stopped and just looked at her, his face unchanging and hands still in his pockets.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did today."

"Why I was only doing my job, and I wouldn't have needed to do anything if you hadn't been so easy."

Emiko blinked confused, "Huh?"

"I do not understand how it is someone can worry about being attack, when they make it so easy and clear for an attacker to do so."

Again Emiko's response was. "Huh?"

"You say you can't stand it when another person touches you and yet you wear clothing that bares a great deal of your skin." Ulquiorra said giving the purple dress she still wore and up down look, as he continued on with his lecture. "And then you so unwisely separate yourself from others you know, and place yourself in the line danger purposely. You knew what would happen if someone make physical contact with you and yet you so stupidly and obliviously placed yourself amongst strangers thinking that nothing would happen to you. Had I not intervened when I did, things may have gone a lot worse."

Emiko blinked and cocked her head to the side a part of her was miffed at being called stupid, but had she not been an Empath she would have never felt it while he had a emotionless tirade on her. "Ulquiorra... you were worried."

"Worry is a cause of uneasiness and or anxiety something I do not feel in the slightest for you, when all you are is something I have been burdened with." He replied back his voice as always unwavering emotionless as he began to walk around her to leave.

Emiko ignored the fact he'd just called her a burden, what caught her real attention was how... _textbook_ his description of worry was, as if all he knew about it was what he'd seen in a textbook. Before he could get to far Emiko caught his arm, "I'm sorry that I'm just a burden and a trouble to you Ulquiorra, but none the less you saved me from three guys who could have done me a lot of harm. And whether you admit it or not it was very kind of you to support me afterwords, and I appreciate it thank you." Emiko put all her power into letting _him _feel how grateful she was before she went back to her room and shut the door.

* * *

**K ppl review 4 me plz good or bad**


	6. Chapter 6 SEX ALERT

Hikaru wandered through the white halls eating a Jolly rancher sucker, everyone else was going through and putting away their new found belongings. But Hikaru had just dumped everything on her bed and left, they would be there when she got back (At least they better be otherwise somebody was dying!) She wore her newest and much more exciting outfit then the dull dull rags they'd been given in the beginning. She loved the sound her her booties made on the cold stone floor, Hikaru looked down and smiled at them, they didn't really match with her outfit but they also didn't off set everything. If there was one thing Hikaru loved it was shoes, she'd had a million of the beauties back in the world of the living, but when they'd came here Kou had told them to pack two bags worth of belonging. Which meant leaving behind her many of her babies, but Hikaru smiled smugly as she thought of the pair of shoes she'd gotten today, she hoped Aizen had an unlimited bank card because when they'd gone into the shoe _stores_ she had not skimped in the slightest. Her conscience hadn't suffered in the slightest considering Aizen was the whole reason they were all here, Hikaru rolled her eyes at the whole Kou being his queen bullshit. She didn't care if they'd known each other 70-yrs-ago and that they were supposed to be together blah blah blah old news and more bullshit.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

Hikaru turned around to see Grimmjow behind her he had a box in his hands, and a funny look on his face. She looked down at her outfit, she liked it and thought it was amazingly fun and sexy. "What? What's wrong with it?"

Grimmjow's eyes looked her over his pants getting tighter and tighter, she was wearing a pair of red booties that gave her three more inches of height. It had same pieces of metal dotted along the top that reflected the light. Her skirt was a black mini fringe skirt with a line of black sequins going all around it along the bottom, her top was long sleeved but had a wide vee neck. Leaving much of her shoulders exposed as well as a good amount of cleavage, and it was black and gray leopard print. He really wanted to fuck her right there and then, and that damn sucker did NOT help in the slightest bit. Hikaru stepped closer to get a look at the box in his hands and squealed as she saw one of her shoe boxes. She snatched the top off to see which one it was, she took the box from him happily it was a pair of knee high boots she'd forgotten about. Then Hikaru stilled as two hands grabbed her by her hips and Grimmjow's voice became predatory and low. "You really need to stop this before somebody decides to take advantage."

Hikaru looked up and her heart went nuts at the look in his blue eyes, Hikaru remembered when she was little she'd come across a mountain lion hunting in the forest, it had been stalking a deer. She remembered vividly the look of concentrated hunger and unwavering resolve in its golden eyes, Grimmjow's eyes were mirrors of that lion's only an electrifying blue.

"Stop what..." Her voice sounded breathless and she still had that sucker in her mouth. His thumbs began to rub circles on her lower stomach slowly, creating heat.

"All the teasing you do, had somebody else come along and seen you they may have just... thrown you to the floor and had there way with you." He growled like a lion.

Hikaru took the sucker very slowly out of her mouth the movement obviously very much appreciated. "Like whoever HE is even _could_ have his way with me." She challenged. The sane part of her brain told her she shouldn't be doing this, but then again Emiko was always the sane one of the twins, and she wasn't here. Grimmjow growled then his lips crashed down onto hers, he was so damn tired of her teasing. Of watching her sashay away from him, seeing her wear little skirts and shirts that empathized her body, and the little spats they had always left him wanting more. He tossed her shoes and sucker in some direction where he didn't give a damn. His slamming her against the wall as he forced his tongue in her mouth, he could taste the remains of the damn sucker she'd been eating. His hands went around and grabbed her ass, Hikaru moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. It turned him on when she tried to take control of the kiss. It was laughable and sexy at the same time, her delicate tongue pushed against his and he quickly put her in her place. But that didn't stop her hands from having there way, considering his were to busy fondling her ass. She raked her nails across his back causing him to shiver in pleasure, then her small hands went lower and traced the smooth skin where the number six was tattooed at.

He had a hot body plain and simple, all hard muscles not a single bit of fat on him, Hikaru sighed when he made he way to her neck and started to suck and nip at it. Her hands tugged at his jacket insistently, she was getting hotter and hotter. Then he grinded their lower bodies together and Hikaru felt what was hiding in his pants. The piece of mask on the side of his face scraped against her skin every now and again sending shocks of pleasure pain shooting through her, Hikaru gasped as he leaned back his hands went from her ass to her shirt and he ripped it right off of her.

"I liked that shirt..." She groaned as he buried his face in her breasts and began to bite and lick them.

"I don't fucking care about your clothes." He snarled against her skin as he pushed her bra aside and sucked one of her rosy nipple into his mouth.

She was killing him, she kept pressing her core against his member and her hands dug into his hair. He'd never been with a woman like her before, most women he slept with let him have his way lest he kill them, and to be honest he would have. But Hikaru was something else she demanded and fought back against him, and she sure as hell wasn't afraid to tell him what she didn't like. It infuriated him and made him hard at the same time. He hissed when she wiggled her hand between them and grabbed his cock through his pants, he heard her growl as she squeezed him. Next thing Hikaru knew she was on the floor and Grimmjow ripped her skirt off as well, he made short work of her panties she felt his hands rub her thighs and go down towards her feet. "I swear to fucking God if you break my shoes I will break your dick off!"

Grimmjow was stunned for a second, no woman had _ever_ threatened him before he was the Sexta Espada, the panther but here was this busty little fairy making threats to his most prized possession.

Hikaru glared at him waiting for him to shrug her threat off or try and make one of his own, but she was serious she had just gotten these shoes and they were hers! But he just gave her a shark toothed grin, "Well I guess I better make sure they stay in one piece then." Then he yanked his pants down and shoved himself into her wet heat, she cried out in pleasure and her legs wrapped around his waist as he thrusted into her at a furious pace. Hikaru remembered one time she'd said how he wouldn't even know how to have sex, and she was dead wrong. He braced his hands on either side of her over her shoulders to keep her in place while he slammed into her. Hikaru moaned groaned and made every noise possible, and she wasn't quiet about it, while Grimmjow just growl above her.

He watched her through slitted eyes and just felt the passion increase, those damn shoes of her dug into his back, then her hand shot up and dragged him down for an aggressive kiss. That just made it all the better, even when he had her pinned she still kept making it known she wasn't helpless. Hikaru stiffened and screamed as she came her inner muscles locking around him firmly.

"Shit." Grimmjow groaned as he followed close behind, his back bowing at the force of it. He supported himself above her on his elbows, her sex still twitching around him they panted heavily.

"Are my shoes alright?" She panted.

Grimmjow stiffened then he threw his head back and laughed, they had just had mind blowing sex and all she was concern about was her shoes. Hikaru shook her head and tiredly lifted her feet and examined her heart and soul over his sweaty shoulder, then she shivered as Grimmjow's large hand slid up the column of her leg sensually, her eyes widened as she felt him hardening inside of her again. _Oh no fucking way!_

He grinned down at her cockily, and leaned down and nipped sharply at her ear. "Remember what I told you... anyone you had sex with before isn't anything like me."

* * *

**I hadn't really planned on doing a sex scene so early in the story but I never really pegged Grimmjow as a patience type of guy so review and let me know whatcha think plz**


	7. Chapter 7

Hikaru opened her eyes blearily to someone shifting behind her and one of her boobs getting squeezed by one firm hand and a light snoring in her ear. She was trying to figure out what had happened, then Grimmjow squeezed her breast again in his sleep and everything came back. They'd had sex a shit ton more times on the floor in that hallway, then somehow they'd moved it to his bedroom without being seen. Which Hikaru still couldn't believe with all the noise she'd been making, she wiggled her toes and noticed one of her shoes was missing she vaguely remembered it coming off while she attacked the Espada and forced him to the bed while he growled in appreciation. She hadn't even bothered to take the other one off, and that was how they ended up where they were at now. Her back pressed firmly to his front one breast in his hand while the other was wrapped around her waist. Hikaru blinked she felt like all her bones had been liquified it was like moving a mountain to just rub the sleep from her eyes. She _could_ try to extract herself from the man's iron grip at her waist and chest, and go find Emiko like she said she would. Or she could say screw it and think of someway to make it up to her sister after she got feeling back in her lower body and the ability to think straight again.

.

Ulquiorra walked around Las Noches quietly in thought, most of the time if he wanted to be left alone he went to his quarters, but the reason for his need to think was directly across the hall from him. She'd called him _kind _a word that wasn't even in his vocabulary, let alone something he was, kindness in Hueco Mundo meant weakness. To be kind in this world meant certain death, kindness was a distraction, and he couldn't afford distractions he was the Cuarto Espada. Which meant many others were watching him, looking for the slightest hint of weakness the chance to take his position for themselves. Kindness was weakness and none of this had happened until that woman had come to Las Noches, he hadn't been distracted before Emiko Sennyo had been put in his care, and he found his thoughts constantly brought back to her. He began to _feel_ things and emotions and feelings were nothing more than a distraction and weakness in his kind, and he hated distractions and weakness. Those were traits that trash below him had, and he would not be akin to trash.

Emiko sighed as she looked out the window at the white sands and the unchanging moon, shopping was a lot of fun but putting away what you bought was always never that much fun and it sucked when it ended. She wondered where Hikaru was, she hadn't seen her twin lately. Emiko blinked when she felt a familiar presence behind her, she turned to see him. "Ulquior-" Then she was silenced as something hit the back of her neck and her world went dark.

Ulquiorra stared down at Emiko's still form, he hadn't killed the woman only knocked her out. His stomach churned with some unknown emotion at the thought of what he was about to do. He squashed it flat, this woman was the reason why he felt these _things, _things he'd never experienced in his life and something unknown could cost you. It was time to be rid of the cause of this sense of unknown.

.

LATER

Hikaru had finally broken free from Grimmjow, which had been a battle considering the man seemed determined to keep her in his bed, and Hikaru's body protested at both staying and leaving. Then a mad dash across the hall and slamming the door shut before he could throw her to the bed in her room for them to test out. She was dressed in a pair of comfy jeans and a thin long sleeved shirt and sneakers, she couldn't wear much else since Grimmjow had left love bites all over her body. She even had to wear a scarf around her neck!

A quick walk back to the hallway showed her clothing all gone, Hikaru blushed at the thought of somebody else finding her torn clothes on the floor. Now she was making rounds to all her siblings making sure they all lived and make inquires about their love lives, since it was obvious she wasn't the only one getting laid. Hikaru checked Emiko's room first, she wasn't there no big deal it was a big palace and she could have been anywhere. So she went to Kou next but walked away quickly when Kou answer the door wearing a man's shirt, and said man watched them from his bed it was clear they had been in the middle of something by Kou's rumpled hair and the not pleased look on Aizen's face. When Kou asked if something was wrong, Hikaru seriously considered spinning a lie to make Kou leave the bedroom with her. Just to piss Aizen off but she decided against that, at the look Aizen pierced her with as if he knew what she was about to do. So Hikaru went to Aikouka's next but didn't knock on the door at the sounds coming from it, she wondered if they were all getting some today. Hikaru wanted to jump for joy when Aoi opened the door to the bedroom her and Starrk shared and she was not in the middle of something. Aoi quickly usher Hikaru in and Hikaru looked around eagerly. But frowned when she saw nothing extraordinary, Starrk's part of Las Noches was really just one really big room with a huge bed. There were a few doors but other than that all there was was whatever Aoi had scattered on the floor.

"Here sit down Hikaru tell me all about you and Grimmjow." Aoi said happily as she sat on the edge of the bed and patting the spot next to her. Hikaru looked at the man with his face buried in a pillow snoring, they were going to talk here while he was sleeping?

"Oh don't worry about him he's out cold trust me. It takes me and Lilynette a while to wake him up, and it's a lot of fun doing too, here watch."

Hikaru watched as her blue haired baby sister crawled across the bed quickly and began to roughly shake the Espada, she even yelled in his ear to wake up. But he just kept snoring on blissfully unaware, Aoi smiled at him fondly before she pecked a kiss to his cheek and put his face once more back in the pillow. (To muffle his loud snores) Then she crawled back over the bed and sat down at the edge where Hikaru joined her. "So he won't wake up?"

"No, unless I really try or if I do other things..." Aoi said mischievously.

"Ew Ew none of that I just came from two elder sisters rooms and they were going at it."

Aoi laughed, "were they that bad?"

Hikaru shrugged, "Kou wasn't that bad but I did interrupt something considering the stink eye Aizen was giving me. But I swear to God it sounded like the monkey house at the zoo when I went Aikouka's room, I didn't even bother knocking."

Aoi giggled, "Nice, so what about you and Grimmjow?"

Hikaru rolled her orange eyes, "Oh like you don't already know what's going on, considering YOU were the one who shoved me at the guy."

Aoi just smiled smugly and they chatted some more, Hikaru showed Aoi some of her _battle wounds_. And Hikaru listened to Aoi talk about Starrk, even though it was all utter bullshit considering every time she'd seen the man he'd been on the verge of sleeping and extremely lazy. While Aoi described somebody who was very active in bed, Hikaru looked at the man in bed and he sure as hell didn't look very active at the moment.

"So Aoi have you seen Emiko today? I went by her room but I can't find her and I really doubt her and Cry Baby are boning yet."

Then Aoi looked away swiftly and back, "She's fine..."

Hikaru felt dread fill her gut, she grabbed Aoi's arm tightly. "Aoi what is it, you know something with that see the truth power you have."

Aoi bit her lip debating. "She's going to be alright..."

Again with the vague answer Hikaru hated it when people beat around the bush. "Is it Ulquiorra?"

"Don't worry about it Hikaru these things need to happen."

Hikaru clenched her fists together, Aoi had never been wrong and she never lied about something that my endanger one of them, so she knew she had to back off but that didn't mean she liked it. Hikaru wondered what was happening between Ulquiorra and Emiko, out of the five couples here their relationship was possibly the most difficult to understand.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REIVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ**


	8. Chapter 8

Ulquiorra looked down at the women in his arms, his stomach churned once more, and his frown increased by a fraction. Then he dropped Emiko Sennyo onto the white and at his feet, the loose sand caused her to slide down the dune away from him quickly, he'd brought her far enough away from Las Noches that she wouldn't be returning without help. With that Ulquiorra turned around and disappeared from the site leaving her to Hueco Mundo to do with what it will.

.

Ulquiorra walked through Las Noches, it had been a couple hours since he left Emiko in the middle of the desert and he felt nothing just the way it was before... and yet it for some reason made him feel emptier if that was possible. Then it hit him like a brick across the face, his stomach felt weak and his legs even buckled a far as he could tell nothing was attacking him, there was a sharp pain in his right arm. For some reason he knew that it was _her_ she was in trouble, and he knew it some how. Then he knew what he was feeling; dread, sorrow, and another one he couldn't name.

"What has she done to me?" He panted holding his stomach as they just got worse and worse.

"That would have to be the bond." Came a feminine voice. Ulquiorra looked up and saw the blue haired sister standing there arms crossed over her chest as she looked down her pert nose at him. Ulquiorra had heard in passing that her purple eyes could see every truth about anything, and right now he believed it. Her eyes now glowed and there was a unwavering light to them.

"Bond?" He asked his stomach churning. Aoi leaned back and forth on her toes and sighed, "It a very difficult thing to explain but I'll try. You now how humans meet other humans and they say they're in love? Or how they say they've found a soul mate? Well fairies have something similar the only difference is that once you find that person, there is no going back and no mistaking it."

"And the pain?" Ulquiorra asked through clenched teeth as his right shoulder exploding in a burning white hot fire.

Aoi's eyes filled with worry, "That would be the physical pain Emiko's feeling right now... Which means something is attacking her. And the dread and _worry_ your feeling is because she's in danger, and it won't stop until you make everything right with her. I suggest since you obviously don't even understand what your emotions are doing you let Emiko's Empath abilities do all the work, remember it becomes much clearer and easier for her if there in nothing between you two." With that Aoi turned and left Ulquiorra to his pain.

_I'm supposed to be WITH Emiko... and I'm feeling her pain."_

Emiko ran as fast as she could scross the never ending white sand, she didn't understand how she'd gotten here, or at least she didn't _want_ to understand. Her side and shoulder hurt from where the Hollow had grabbed her, her legs were tired and so was her insides at the Hunger that thing gave off. Emiko tripped and tumbled down a sand dune, she looked back at the loud yelling like sound that the Hollow let loose. Emiko whimpered she was helpless and there was nothing she could do, the Hollow's claws reached towards her, and she shut her eyes. She waited and waited but no pain, slowly Emiko cracked her eyes open to see a very familiar back in front of her.

Ulquiorra held the lesser Hollow's claws in his hand easily, then he moved his hand suddenly and snapped them off, while his other hand launched a cero causing the Hollow to disintegrate. Then slowly he turned around to look at Emiko, her arm was bleeding from where the Hollow's claws had grazed her, and her big blue eyes were leaking water. He took a step towards her, and she scrambled back away from him, he didn't understand the pain that filled his chest at the look of pain on her face. "You left me here..."

Ulquiorra knew there was no hiding the fact. "Yes."

Emiko blinked his voice was as always even and uncaring, it pissed her off. Emiko stood up her entire body shaking in rage and many other emotions, tears of rage fell from her eyes. "You knocked me out... and just left me here... alone!" She yelled.

"Yes."

Again no feeling in the slightest, Emiko's already thin temper snapped, "You ass what the hell did I ever do to you? Why I don't get why you just left me here, is it because I touched you? Are you that temperamental about being touched by another person?"

"No."

Emiko rushed over and smacked him, she put more force than she thought into it, his head snapped to the side. "You don't care about anything do you." She accused her voice icy. Then he slowly righted the way his head was turned, she was too angry to notice the emotions coming off him, but then again she didn't really care. Then his hand was holding her face, Emiko hissed refusing to let whatever he was feeling touch her. She tried to pull away, but then he shocked her at his next move, Emiko stiffened when both his hands held her face and he pulled her forward and pressed his black and white lips to hers. Emiko tried to pulled away she didn't want to feel anything for him, "You don't care." She said weakly.

"Yes, I do." He said pressing his lips once more to hers silencing her.

Emiko then opened her mind to him and knew he was earnest about it, she felt guilt... he was sorry. Emiko's body went limp and her arms wrapped around his neck touching more of him, then she felt an extremely small sliver of happiness, followed closely by... confusion he was confused by his own joy? Emiko then had a revelation, she pulled away for breath and to ask him something. "Ulquiorra... do you know what happiness is?"

He looked down at her his hands still on her face, "Yes."

Emiko licked her lips still feeling his on them, now she would be able to tell Hikaru that he wasn't wearing lipstick. "Have you ever been happy?'

"Why would I be happy?"

Emiko's heart dropped, Ulquiorra didn't know what happiness was, he'd never felt it or any other good emotion from what she could tell. Then more tears filled her eyes, at the thought of never being happy, of never knowing joy or love. He just didn't know how to feel anything, he didn't know what to make of any of it because he'd never had any of it.

Ulquiorra watched as more water leaked from her eyes, he hadn't known how to show her how he felt about what he'd done. So he'd decided to take Aoi's advice and let Emiko's Empathetic abilities do the work which meant touching her so she would have to see them. Then she framed his face with her hands and kissed him of her own will, Ulquiorra couldn't explain the warmth that ran through him. All he knew was that he liked it, he liked the way her body molded to his, he liked how soft her lips felt, how warm her giving body was, and how right she felt pressed against him like this. He remembered Aoi explaining a bond to him, he wasn't sure what to make of it but he liked this, and felt himself kissing her back.

Emiko didn't know what she was going to do and she didn't understand how she could go from pissed at him to wanting to show him all the feelings of joy she felt. Hikaru would shit a brick if she knew what all had just happened between her and Ulquiorra considering it was crazy.


	9. Chapter 9

Ulquiorra carried Emiko back to Las Noches, he still couldn't explain the feeling he'd had when she'd kissed him back. He just sonido'd back to Las Noches and into his room, Emiko looked around in confusion this wasn't her room. The bed was bigger than hers, and there weren't any decorations in the room either, she assumed it was his room. He set her down on the bed carefully, "Where are you hurt at?" He asked his voice as cold and unmoving as ever. Emiko showed him her arm and the markings on her legs where the sand had rubbed it raw, he examined them all with careful fingers. "Where else?" Ulquiorra asked. Emiko shrugged and said. "No where else."

Ulquiorra green eyes seemed to pierce her, "Either you can show them to me or I will leave you in Szayel's care, and believe me he won't be as gentle with you as I will."

Emiko blushed and gestured to her back, hip, and side. "Show me." He ordered. Emiko blushed some more and fiddled with the shirt she was wearing realizing what he was asking her to do. "B-B-But-"

Ulquiorra turned abruptly and headed for the door, "I will fetch Szayel to care for you."

"Alright!"

Ulquiorra turned back around and stood there and watched as she removed her shirt and pants, she seemed reluctant to do so for some reason. His eyes were drawn to the dark splotches on her hip and ribcage, her upper right arm had been slashed the the Hollow's claws. He went over to a nightstand and opened it, where he kept a medical kit just encase. Then his pale hands began to examine them some more, making sure she didn't have any broken bones. She flinched when ever he touched a spot here and there, but other then that she seemed to just relax.

Emiko had to admit this was soothing except for the occasional twinge from her pains, and she took it as an opportunity to pick Ulquiorra's hidden emotions. She had to dig past the normal melancholy and nothingness, and then she could feel snippets of worry, guilt, and sorrow. It became much easier when his hands laid palm flat against her arm to hold it steady while he cleaned and bandaged it up. Emiko thought on how he knew what the definition of happiness was, but had never known it. Now that everything had calmed down she could sense that there had never been a time that Ulquiorra was happy. It made tears seep from her closed eyes at the thought. To never be happy was just so... sad it made her heart feel for him even more. _No wonder he's so cold and clinical to everyone, it's all he knows how to be and it's so sad I don't think I could ever see myself as never being happy._

Ulquiorra finished applyingpaste to her bruises and wrapping a bandage around her arm, then he looked up at her face and saw her eyes were closed and she was crying again. Ulquiorra blinked. _Why is she crying again, do her wounds still bother her or the fact that I left her out there? _

Emiko gasped when his arms went around her waist from behind and he pulled her back against him, she stiffened in shock as her back bare except for her bra met his bare chest. Emiko looked over her shoulder at him in shock Ulquiorra had taken his jacket off. He just gave her a deadpan look, "Your weeping again... and you said you liked touch... and you said bare skin touch makes things easier correct?"

Emiko blinked in wonder, he was trying to comfort her? She blushed as he made her lay down on the bed with him, in that same embrace. She bit her lip and blushed some more, trying to ignore that she was laying down in a bed in her panties and bra with a man who was now spooning with her. Ulquiorra's arms were around her waist just under her breasts, and it felt simply amazing. Never in her long life had Emiko had so much close contact that right now, her sisters would hug her but it was a quick heart felt squeeze before they broke away. So as not to over whelm her with their own feelings, even when she got even better at blocking them out still it was only brief touches, Hikaru was the only one who stayed close. They'd held hands and slept in the same bed together for so long, that it was second nature to not be able to read her. But this was different, this wasn't a sisterly touch, and her sisters didn't bury their faces in the crook of her neck and sigh.

Ulquiorra had never felt so... content and at ease, nor had he ever been this close to another person alive or in spirit form. The only time he got close was when he had to kill someone, even then that was rare considering that most creatures weren't as powerful as he was. He buried his face in the crook of her neck feeling her warmth seep into his own body, and her womanly scent filled his nose delicately. It was making him feel very lethargic and the urge to sleep made him hold Emiko closer and fall into the first blissful sleep of his life.

Emiko stayed like that for who knows how long, she couldn't bring herself to leave his arms nor did she want to, she wasn't afraid to admit she was starved for physical contact. Emiko knew she envied her siblings for just being able to be near another person without having to be guarded. She envied Hikaru for all the nights of passion she could have, Emiko had only been kissed by a man and that had proved to much. She envied all her siblings trysts with the men they spoke about with one another, while becoming very quiet about them when Emiko came into the room. Trying to be respectful to the fact she couldn't experience what they had without feeling pain to being so close. Emiko's fingers drew little patterns on Ulquiorra's pale arm while he just continued to sleep peacefully on. Emiko noticed that she had to really focus on Espada's to get a feel, but they're emotions could also be more overwhelming than a regular human's. Emiko remembered she'd bumped into Grimmjow one time while him and Hikaru had been fighting, and it had felt like a bomb had gone off in her head, Grimmjow had a lot of anger inside him. But she'd also felt a crap ton of lust and actual joy, not only was Grimmjow and angry Espada, but he was one that loved to fight and got a boner when it was with Hikaru. Emiko suspected the reason why Ulquiorra didn't over whelm her was because he just didn't know how to feel emotions to begin with. It made her want to show Ulquiorra all the emotions he'd been missing as well as cuddle closer to him. Emiko wondered if Ulquiorra frown in his sleep as well?

Her curiosity got the better of her, carefully she slipped out of his arms and sat on her knees facing him on the bed. He did frown even in his sleep, but it was much softer and more relaxed then when he was awake, Emiko carefully moved a strand of his messy black hair out of his face. Then her wondering fingers lightly brushed the teal lines on his face, which looked like tear trails as well as his upper lip very lightly confirming once again it was not make-up. Then her fingers went down to his chest to trace the number four tattooed on the left side of his chest. Ulquiorra had a thin lean body, that was very well muscled and ghost white like his face and hands. Emiko's fingers stopped short of the hollow hole just under his collar bone, Hikaru told her all about how her hand had gone all the way through Grimmjow's hollow hole. But Emiko really didn't want to find out if her hand could go all the way through, in a way it kinda scared her and creeped her out Emiko shuddered delicately at the image of her hand going all the way through Ulquiorra's chest.

"Are you cold?"

Emiko jumped at the sudden voice, she looked to see Ulquiorra had woken up and he was watching her intently. Emiko blushed and pulled her hand away from him, only to have his pale one catch it and place it back on his chest palm flat. Emiko blush reddened as his hand left her wrist and he watched her with his green eyes.

Ulquiorra had awakened at the loss of her warmth, but he'd feigned sleep just to figure out what she was going to do. His stomach had clenched when he'd though Emiko might try to sneak out while he slept, then she'd started touching his face. Her movements were tender and soft as she moved his hair out of his face, traced the lines down his face and when her fingers had just left a whisper of a touch on his lips. Then her warm fingers had touch the tattoo on his chest, he felt her fingers stop just short of the hole in his chest. Carefully he slitted his eyes open to see her expression, it was one of wonder. Then she'd shivered and that had been when he'd woken up fully and Emiko had removed her touching fingers from him, which he hadn't wanted. Ulquiorra had _liked_ it when she touched him, and it was a new sensation and felt nice.

Emiko went back to touching him, her fingers circled the black hole lightly. "Are you afraid?" He asked quietly.

Emiko cocked her head to the side and thought about it before she answered him, "No... I just don't really know what to make of it."

Ulquiorra blinked Emiko could tell something was going on in that pale head of his, but she let him riddle it out. Her hands went from his chest to the piece of mask he had on the left side of his head, it was smooth and cool she touched the rivets on it as well as the horn like piece sticking up at the top.

"I have affections for you..." He stated suddenly. Emiko looked back at his face then blushed, knowing he was telling the honest to God truth.

"And I do not know how to _show_ affections." He continued on his voice dead and face unchanging. Emiko snorted, "That's the understatement of the century."

Ulquiorra's frown deepened by a fraction, before he went on with his train of thought. "Humans give others nicknames to show affection correct?"

"Yes." Emiko said warily not sure if she should be concerned.

"I do not know any nicknames..." Ulquiorra admitted his frown going down by another fraction. Emiko's heart went crazy as she realized Ulquiorra wanted to give her a nickname to show affection. Now it was Ulquiorra's turn to wonder if he should be concerned, Emiko's eyes were shining and her was in an "o" shape. He'd seen this look before when she was shopping, right before she started to squeal with glee over something she saw and wanted.

"If you liked I could name a few and you could pick one." She whispered afraid that and sudden movement or loud noise would scared Ulquiorra off. This was a big step and she was more then willing to help him accomplish it. Ulquiorra nodded in agreement and waited for her to continue.

"Honey."

"What's that?" He asked.

"Never mind... darling?"

"No."

"Dearest?"

"No."

"Beautiful?"

"No."

"Baby?  
"why would I call you a baby?" He asked Emiko could feel him wondering if she was crazy.

She wanted one that they both could live with one that wasn't corny as hell, and she knocked off a few in her head that she wasn't even willing to try, such as Muffin, Sugarplum, and a bunch of others she knew he wouldn't go for.

"Pearl?"

"Did you come from an oyster?"

"Babe?"

"That is close to baby, which you are once again not. Further more I have heard that imbecile Grimmjow call your sibling that and I refuse to have anything in common with that garbage." Ulquiorra said firmly.

Emiko rubbed her temples, this was proving to be a lot harder then she thought. "Sweetheart?" She asked running out of good ones she could live with. Ulquiorra considered it, he wasn't sure about the _heart_ part since the heart was nothing more than a organ that pumped blood throughout the body, but he had learned that Emiko had a rather sweet personalty. Also she was his responsibly and every time he considered her going to another a feeling of what he assumed was jealousy emerged.

"My Sweet." He said suddenly. Emiko's blue eyes blinked shocked he'd come up with one on his own like that, and the fact she liked it. It was cute without being way to mushy and corny, as well as simple. Emiko smiled shyly and nodded.

Ulquiorra sat up and looked at her, feeling that he should do something to seal it. Emiko cocked her head to the side at the soul eating look his vibrant green eyes gave her, then his hands cupped her face and he kissed her. Emiko jumped at the suddenness of it, then she relaxed. For someone who didn't kiss Ulquiorra did give some nice ones. He pulled away slowly and watched as she opened her eyes slowly, her face was flushed once more his ran a thumb along her cheek over the pinkness. He pressed another light kiss to her pinkened cheeks, "Very well then My Sweet."

* * *

**review for me plz good or bad I want your thoughts on this like I know the last couple chapters have been kinda short.**


	10. Chapter 10

Emiko blushed at the nickname her heart doing a little pitter patter in her chest, he was so close to her and his hands still held her face carefully. "Strange... your face is getting red and your heart beat is increasing..." Ulquiorra wondered to himself as one of his white hands trailed downwards to touch the pulse in her neck, Emiko's pulse sped up at the goosebumps his fingers gave her. She sat there and listened quietly as he thought out loud. "It only increased after I kissed you... does kissing make you feel uncomfortable My Sweet?"

"No." Emiko whispered breathlessly.

Ulquiorra rubbed his thumb along her cheek once more before he asked. "Do you like when I kiss you My Sweet?"

Emiko flushed some more, it was the name he'd given her that was making her pulse increase. It was such a simple and yet loving name to give some one, and she didn't think she could explain it to him, so she settled for the next option that was also the truth.

"Yes... I've only kissed on other person in my life and that was only once." Emiko admitted truthfully. Ulquiorra's eyes seemed to pin her her there, Emiko's mind became befuddled. She was having troubles focusing his eyes just seemed to become hypnotizing, and his thumb continued to caress her cheek while the other stayed at her pulse monitoring it closely.

"Does that mean I'm the only one you can kiss?" Asked his unwavering voice questioned.

"Uh... Huh." Emiko said he was hypnotizing her, or at least his eyes were and the close proximity. Then he leaned forward once more and kissed her again, Emiko sighed and her eyes slid shut. While Emiko's eyes shut Ulquiorra's stayed open so that way he could observe her, he didn't understand why she shut her eyes in the first place. But it was... _lovely _to look at, her eyes lashes fluttered like a pair of butterfly wings against her skin. Her cheeks were still pink but her heart rate had calmed down but it still beat heavily, Ulquiorra moved his lips against hers gently and Emiko responded to it. He liked the fact that she could only kiss _him,_ he liked her warm soft lips, he liked how supple her body felt, and he liked the pink stain on her cheeks.

Then the monster in Emiko's belly snarled at the lack of food inside of it, Ulquiorra and Emiko pulled apart to look down at her stomach. Now the blush on Emiko's cheeks was one of embarrasment, she clutched her stomach and looked away shyly. "Sorry."

Ulquiorra stood up and began to put his jacket on, Emiko watched in wonder and confusion. "Stay here, I will be back with something for you to eat." He said calmly then walked out of the room. He wasn't ready to give up her warmth and presence yet, and he still wanted to kiss her some more.

Emiko blinked and shivered suddenly the room felt a lot colder with Ulquiorra gone, there was nothing on the walls that gave Emiko and idea of what he was like alone. Emiko sighed then crawled under the blankets of his bed, hoping they would warm her up some once her head hit the pillow a wave of drowsiness hit her. The events of today finally caught up with her, making her eyes feel like lead and she could smell something wonderful on the pillow. Emiko took a tiny tired sniff and realized that it was Ulquiorra's scent, she couldn't explain what it smelled like, all she knew was that she liked it. Emiko hummed and buried her face into the pristine white pillow and fell into a very fitful and deep sleep.

.

Ulquiorra walked into his bedroom with a cold sandwich and a glass of water in his hand, he'd even go so far as to grab a bottle of pain killers. He didn't understand how they killed pain since they were nothing more than little white pills. He looked at his bed and saw her lying under his covers and sleeping. Without making the slightest sound Ulquiorra walked into the room, set the food and medicine down and then stood at the edge of the bed and watched His Sweet sleep. She was curled up into a ball on her side, one arm under the pillow giving her head more cushion, the blanket was pulled all the way up to her chin. She let out little whistling noises while she slept, Ulquiorra just stood there and watched her. He couldn't seem to move from the spot, it was like his feet were rooted to the spot. He reached out and carefully removed the ribbon that held her hair up and watched as Emiko's sunshine blond hair fell about her face gently, like that she looked vulnerable, fragile, and utterly innocent. Ulquiorra watched Emiko for a few moments longer her ribbon still in his hand, had he been more knowledgeable in feeling emotions he would have known the warmth in he chest was tenderness. But he didn't know it since he'd never known the feeling, all he knew was that she was the cause of it. Ulquiorra brought the purple silk ribbon up to his face and held it there, feeling its smoothness as well as smelling Emiko's very scent on it. Then he stuffed it into his pocket and walked out of the room, he'd already given her enough grief today his curiosity on her blushes and kisses could wait until she'd woken up and eaten.

.

Emiko woke up a lot later and yawned, feeling so much better she looked around and didn't see Ulquiorra any where. She noticed a sandwich on the end table close to her as well as water and Tylenol... and her hair ribbon was missing. _I don't remember taking it down... actually I don't remember it at all to be honest with everything that's happened. Maybe I just lost it._ Emiko thought quietly. Then her stomach snarled at her once more and the feeling of 'Need Food' came back ten fold. Emiko grabbed the cold meat and lettuce sandwich from the plate and snarfed it down like it was her last meal. Then started to drink the water only to realize how dry her throat really was when it was suddenly gone. Emiko wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked around, her clothes were ruined, which meant she'd have to make a dash across the hall for something to wear as well as another hair ribbon. Emiko got up tentatively testing her abused body out, a bit sore here and there but other than that nothing major. Then she peaked outside satisfied no one was there she ran across the hall into her room, then proceeded to pick something out. Her options were limited unless she wanted to explain everything to her siblings. The thought of what Hikaru and Kou would do made her shudder, Emiko decided on a comfy cerulean sweater, jeans, and a pair of shaggy rainbow slippers. Emiko grabbed a spring green ribbon out of her dresser and tied her hair up into it's normal pony tail.

Hikaru turned when she sensed Emiko enter, Hikaru looked her twin over with a critical eye. She was smiling and she looked fine, Emiko smiled happily at her then sat down and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. Hikaru watched Emiko from the corner of her eye, looking for anything wrong. All the sisters were there, whenever Aizen and his Espada weren't using the conference room, they did doing whatever they wanted. Emiko and Aoi munched on the snacks that were out while Kou, Aikouka, Hikaru, and even Gin played a game of Bullshit. Hikaru had almost the entire deck, she wasn't even paying attention her mind had been focused on Emiko and wondering if she was alright. Hikaru had been ready to pile drive her twin with questions the second she sat down. But then Hikaru felt something, she wasn't an Empath like Emiko all she had was sisterly instincts, and they told her something was different now. Emiko's head snapped up from the magazine she'd been flipping through while she ate another apple, as if someone had called her name. Hikaru carefully followed Emiko's line of sight to see Ulquiorra standing in one of the doorways, his own green eyes locked on Emiko. Hikaru watched as Emiko got up and hurried over to the pale Espada.

"How are you feeling My Sweet?" Ulquiorra asked as he placed a hand under her chin carefully, his face frowning still and unfeeling.

Emiko blushed and smiled shyly. "I feel much better now... thank you for the sandwich."

They exchanged a few more words before they walked off together, Hikaru watched as Emiko hesitantly placed her arm through Ulquiorra's and she felt sick as Ulquiorra walked closer to her in response.

"My they certainly are chummy today aren't they?" Gin remarked cheerfully.

Everyone was watching Emiko and Ulquiorra walk away with silent wonder, Hikaru looked away remembering Aoi and her talk earlier.

_"Is it Ulquiorra?"_

_"Don't worry about it Hikaru these things need to happen."_

**

* * *

**

**and review 4 me plz.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hikaru sat on Grimmjow's bed, he wasn't here but it was the only place she could think of where no one would bother her. Hikaru reflected on what had happened earlier, between Ulquiorra and Emiko she knew something had happened to cause them to become so close together suddenly. Hikaru didn't know why but there was a sense of dread coursing through her Hikaru felt like she was _unneeded_ now, she should be happy for Emiko right? Hikaru looked around Grimmjow's spartan bed room. It was clear that a male lived here, the only feminine touches were Hikaru's clothes on the floor still. Hikaru sighed then lay back on the large bed and stretched out, while she continued to sort through her thoughts.

Grimmjow walked into his room to see Hikaru laying on his bed, his cock started to swell at the though of her in his bed. He hurried over all the memories of what she was like in bed inflaming him even more, then he was brought to a skidding halt as a silvery tear trickled from one closed eye. His erection dying a fast death at the sight, she was frowning sadly and silent tears continued to leak from her eyes. Grimmjow didn't like it he was getting mad at the sight. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped.

Hikaru's eyes snapped open at the sudden voice, she looked over to see Grimmjow, and felt her insides curl and clench. If there was one thing Hikaru hated was when people saw her cry, Emiko could cry when she felt sad, mad, or even happy. But Hikaru didn't cry, it made her look bad and feel weak and vulnerable. Hikaru scrubbed her eyes quickly then sat up intending to leave. "Sorry I just needed a quiet place to think." She mumbled not meeting his blue eyes. Grimmjow grabbed her by her elbow and tossed her back onto the bed. "I asked you what was wrong." He growled. Hikaru glared at the bastard and tried to stand back up, but Grimmjow just placed his hands on either side of her waist on the bed. It brought his face a lot closer to Hikaru's, and to her tear stained face, that was quickly turning red from anger and frustration. "Grimmjow get the fuck off of me!"

Grimmjow scowled at her and refused to move, he didn't like her crying it pissed him off. "Why the hell are you crying?" He demanded while Hikaru tried to push him away, he pressed his body close to hers when she tried to use her legs. The last thing Grimmjow needed was a booted foot going between the legs.

Hikaru snarled and hissed as she tried to get him off, she did not want to talk about this with him, anyone actually! But the hard headed asshole just placed himself firmly between her legs pinning her body to the bed, it was clear by the stubborn look on his face, he wasn't going to move. Hikaru let out a sound of frustration and flopped back onto the bed, closing her eyes once more. Maybe if she ignored him, he'd get bored and go away.

Grimmjow looked down at Hikaru, unfortunately patience wasn't one of his traits. "You gonna just lay there or tell me why your in my room, crying your little eyes out-"

"I am NOT crying my eyes out!" Hikaru snapped her orange eyes snapping open to glare at him.

"Then why are you in here?"

Hikaru sniffed and crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, she was not about to answer him. "Prick." She mumbled irritability. Hikaru shuddered and let out a quaking breathe as Grimmjow ran the tip of his nose along the low neckline of her shirt, over her cleavage. "Well if you won't tell me why you're in my room, on my bed... we're alone and someone is pissing you off... I would be more than willing to allow you to _use me _for personal gain for a few minutes, hours... days." Grimmjow growled huskily his breath hot against her skin. Hikaru shivered at the hardness being pressed between her legs firmly, Hikaru's body took over as she pulled Grimmjow up and kissed him with passion and everything she'd been feeling.

.

Emiko stopped suddenly, turned and looked behind her.

"My Sweet?"

Emiko blinked and looked back at Ulquiorra whose arm she still had looped through, he raised on brow in question. "Sorry I just thought I felt something..." Emiko trailed off unsure, she'd been focused wholly on Ulquiorra, when suddenly she felt an emotional spike. For a second she'd thought she felt anger and jealously, but what confused Emiko more was the fact that it felt like it'd come from Hikaru.

Ulquiorra watched her closely, she was nibbling on one of her lips and continued to look behind them. He was curious as of to what was going on through her head, his hand played with the ribbon still in his pocket. He'd meant to give it back to her, but every time he got ready to return it he couldn't seem to give the piece of silk back to her.

Emiko sighed before she slide her arm back through Ulquiorra's and the started walking once more, Emiko laid her head on his shoulder. _Maybe I should go see how Hikaru's doing after this... we haven't spent much time together now that I think about it._

**.**

Hikaru quietly shut the door to Grimmjow's room, leaving a sleeping Esapada in bed snoring quietly she'd wanted to stay sleeping. But she also wanted to be alone with her thoughts, and Hikaru knew that once Grimmjow woke up there would be no time for her to be alone in the slightest if she was still in bed with him. The guy was amazing in bed, better than anyone else she'd been with, and that was saying alot when you were a fairy that had lived for centuries. Hikaru padded silently down the desolet hallway thankfully she'd gotten her clothes off before Grimmjow could rip them off. Hikaru ran her hand along the wall feeling its smooth stone, the image of Ulquiorra and Emiko burned into her head. She knew she shouldn't make such a big deal over this, but Hikaru couldn't get past the sense of forboding.

Hikaru stepped into the conference room and looked around, it was empty the only sign of her siblings being there was the things that had been left on the table. Hikaru sat down in one of the high back chairs and played with a bottle of red nail polish still there, she felt so alone. Then Hikaru heard someone coming her way, by knee jerk reaction she slid under the table not wanting to be seen. Hikaru peered out from under the table and felt sweat bead her brow as she saw Ulquiorra and Emiko walk in. Hikaru focused on not feeling anything, which was hard considering she was hiding under a table now and didn't want to see them. But Hikaru couldn't help but watch as she saw Emiko smile at the emotionless Espada while she held onto his pale arm.

"Really Ulquiorra you need to get out more often- OH maybe next time we go to the world of the living. You and me can go to an amusement park!" Emiko said excitedly at the thought of Ulquiorra on a rollarcoaster and sharing cotton candy with him. "You have to try cotton candy!"

Ulquiorra blinked. "Why would anyone eat candy that tastaes like wool?"

"No, its not wool. It's made from spun sugar and it tastes so sweet."  
Hikaru watched from under the table as they walked across the hall and Emiko gushed about a million things to him, all the while his white hand slid from his pocket to hers. Emiko was to involved with explaining the different candiy types to have really noticed. "Oh I have a cookies and cream bar in my bag still, you can have some of that."

Suddenly Ulquiorra pulled Emiko to him then kissed her, which was a sure fire way to silence her. He broke away after a few moments and stared into Emiko's half open eyes. "You talk to much instead of just doing." He stated. Even while holding Emiko's hand and kissing her his face didn't change in the slightest, the only change was his other hand was now cupping her face softly. Emiko blushed and squeezed Ulquiorra's hand gently then led him off.

Once they had left Hikaru crawled out from under the tabel and felt envious, she ennvied Ulquiorra because now Emiko was slowly but surely stepping away from her. Hikaru was being replaced by Ulquiorra, and there was no stopping it, even she could tell that Emiko was already at the point of no return, and Ulquiorra was falling fast. His face gave nothing away but it was still clear, just like it was clear Emiko wouldn't need Hikaru to fight her battles for her like normal. Now that Hikaru thought about it Emiko wasn't the only one. Kou, Aikouka, and Aoi we also going there own ways, never in a millions years had Hikaru thought it would happen but they were spliting apart. And what made it worse was the fact that Hikaru was in a way alone and it sucked.

* * *

** k i would like 2 apologize 4 not updating sooner, i have just been really tired lately and havent felt like doing anything at all. o and joyxoo u have just topped the buddy list and i would like 2 thank u 4 ur comment it really made my day 2 no some1 cared enough 2 do that, and in response 2 Kkate's question. No I am not moving wat catigory my fic is in, it clearly states in the summary that this is a UlquiXoc and GrimmxOc sry but thats the way it is.**


	12. Chapter 12 SEX ALERT

Ulquiorra followed behind Emiko as she led him to her room, intending to share a cookies and cream bar with him. He wasn't sure what that was but then again he didn't even know what a cookie was, or anything sweet for that matter. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was very curious about this candy, he'd seen humans eat it in the world of the living as well as soul reapers. Emiko dragged him into her room, and let go of his hand, he refused to admit that he felt a small twinge at the fact she no longer held his pale hand. Ulquiorra looked around her room, it now was full of colors. The snowy blanket had been replaced with a purple one with green stripes on it. The pillow cases were of the same pattern and color, a scant few bottles of nail polish and remover sat atop the dresser. A small draw was open to reveal a large collection of hair accessories. The bags and boxes from the shopping trip sat in a corner, in a nice neat pile, with the exception of a few scattered items Emiko's room was clean. A large circle rug that was purple and green like her bedding lay on the floor.

Emiko dug through her dresser draws and brought out her bag of candy she had hidden under a pile of clothing all the way in the back.

"Is candy so important that you must hid it?" Ulquiorra asked as he observed all the trouble she went through for the one bag.

"Some candy it, but its just one of the things that needs to be hidden when you have siblings."

"How so?" Ulquiorra asked.

"If I don't hide my candy Aikouka will steal it, mainly my Reeses peanut butter cups. I also have to keep what few magazines and books I have hidden from Kou, nail polish has to be kept safe from Aoi the nail polish whore if there ever was one. And Hikaru I have to guard my shoes from, and that's something next to impossible to do might I add. I've already lost a pair of heels to her, it doesn't help that we have the same shoe size either. And chocolate is guarded jealously by myself and all my sisters, we will steal it from each other every chance we get as well." Emiko said this with a little smile as she remembered the bag of Godiva chocolate she's taken out of Kou's bra draw. She had meant to return the book she'd found in the hallway and had spied the yummy morsels while putting the book down, Kou really shouldn't have kept the thing open like that for Emiko to so easily find.

Emiko sighed in happiness and sat down on the bed and dumped the bag out. "Sit down Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra quietly sat down next to her on the bed, he watched as she sorted through her treasures before coming up with something wrapped in silver paper. Emiko unwrapped it to reveal something white with dark specks inside of it. Then Emiko snapped off a piece and handed it to him. Ulquiorra examined it with apprehension. "Eat it!" Emiko ordered smiling while she nibbled on the candy. Ulquiorra blinked then conceded and bit into the little sweet. An explosion of flavor that was unfamiliar filled his mouth, the white part was sweet and creamy while the bits of black had a small crunch to them and a much darker and tantalizing flavor then it was gone.

Emiko watched as Ulquiorra blinked at the first bite, then confusion and awe tickled Emiko's senses followed closely by disappointment. Emiko snorted with laughter as he stared at his empty hand, Ulquiorra looked up at Emiko. Emiko shook her head and snapped off another piece for him, before she could hand it to him. Ulquiorra suddenly leaned forward and licked her lower lip slowly, Emiko gasped and stiffened with shock. Ulquiorra's hands went around her and he pulled her closer as he gave her an open mouthed kiss, tasting every inch of her mouth.

Ulquiorra pulled away slowly to see Emiko's eyes nothing more then slits her cheeks fiery. "You taste sweet." He stated with no feeling while he licked his lips trying to get every last taste off them, then did the same to Emiko's slowly. He could taste the candy in her mouth and on her lips, he liked this. "Is there anymore?" Ulquiorra asked.

Emiko blinked trying to get her brain to focus, then she held the bar up with a weak hand. Emiko watched through a daze as Ulquiorra took a bite off the candy bar in her hand and chewed slowly savoring the taste. Emiko's heart was going insane, he was so close and that had been a very throe kiss. _It was just to get the candy_ Emiko chided herself. Her brain coming back together with disappointment, only to be scrambled once more when he kissed her again his tongue once more ravaging her mouth with a hot and sugary kiss. Then Ulquiorra broke away slowly with what Emiko swore was reluctance. Emiko was glad Ulquiorra still had his arms around her, otherwise she would have melted into a puddle on the floor. "What was that for?" Emiko asked breathlessly. Ulquiorra blinked. "Do I need a reason to kiss you?"

"No."

"Good, because I like to kiss you My Sweet... Even more so when your lips taste so good." He said proving his point by sucking one. Emiko was going to die her heart was going insane and her brain didn't even no how to begin to work. "What else is there?" Ulquiorra asked while he continued to taste her lips.

Emiko shared her candy with Ulquiorra and they shared kisses as well, Emiko liked the feelings that shot through him at each new piece of candy he tried. Every time he tried one he liked Ulquiorra kissed her and shared the experience with her. Emiko never knew candy could be so amazing, but eventually it became less candy and more kisses, Emiko whimpered quietly when suddenly her back touched her bed and Ulquiorra on top of her his arms still around her

Ulquiorra kissed her with fever, he couldn't explain it but he couldn't stop. Her mouth was like heaven and her body fit against his like a puzzle piece, he found himself going from kissing her lips downwards. Her chin and then he nipped at the pulse in her neck, Emiko panted and her hands clutched at his shoulders. Ulquiorra couldn't resist licking the skin that cover the throbbing vein tasting the salt of her skin. Emiko shuddered and moaned, while her back arched pressing her front to Ulquiorra's chest. Ulquiorra's breath brushed against her skin, Emiko groaned when he started to slowly go lower, he pressed his mouth to the spot where her heart was.

Ulquiorra slowly ran his lips around the area feeling the softness of her skin, he tasted her skin every now and again, and every time Emiko's breath hitched and she held him closer to her as if she would die if she didn't.

"Emiko Sennyo I want my Godiva Chocolate back!" Kou screeched as she flung the door open, then stopped dead at the sight she was greeted with. Ulquiorra was laying on top of Emiko, his face was just inches above her bosom. Emiko's legs were on either side of Ulquiorra's waist and her arms around him. A bar of the very chocolate Kou had found missing in one of Emiko's hot little hands, and smears of chocolate on both of there faces and candy wrappers scattered everywhere.  
Emiko's face was on fire, Ulquiorra sat up slightly and Emiko's face brightened at the feeling of something being pressed against her center. _Oh My GOD I gave him a hard on!_ "N-Never mind you can keep it... You clearly have a better use for it then I do." Kou said shutting the door behind her, her face also a bit red.

Emiko dropped the bar of chocolate and covered her face with her hands, mortification filling her.

"My Sweet?"

Emiko peeked through her fingers up at Ulquiorra, he was looking down at her with the same expression as always. But she could feel concern coming from him. "My sister just caught us..." Emiko whispered. Ulquiorra gently removed her hands from her face, then cupped her cheek. He shifted and there lower bodies rubbing against each other unintentionally. Emiko couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips.

"Does that hurt?" Ulquiorra asked, his voice low no long even like it normally was. Emiko shook her head no, as Ulquiorra did it again. His hand clenched the bedding while he continued to rub his lower body do hers, Emiko groaned and she bit her lip. They had just been walked in on once you'd think they'd learn. But Emiko didn't care all she was concerned about was the double pleasure she was getting from what was happening between the friction of their bodies to what Ulquiorra was feeling. Emiko held onto his jacket and moved her own body to try and increase the pleasure, but she wanted more. It was clear Ulquiorra was feeling the same way his eyes were only halfway open and his breathing had increased.

Ulquiorra lifted a hand to touch the place over her heart, it was eccentric and it only increased when his pale hand cupped one of her breasts he wanted more of this he wanted to see what else would feel good.

Then the door was flung open again, and this time it was Aikouka. "Holy Shit Kou's telling the truth!"  
Aikouka ran outside yelling as she went. "They really are doing it!"

Emiko groaned and sat up, there was no way anything was happening now. Emiko looked up at Ulquiorra and her breath stopped. His eyes seemed to laser her. "I wasn't done."

He tried to kiss her once more and Emiko moved her face out of the way at the last second. "T-They will walk in on us again." Emiko panted as Ulquiorra just kissed the spot under her ear. "Do you not like this?" Ulquiorra asked against the underside of her jaw.

"Y-yes.. I like it-" Ulquiorra stopped her by getting up off her and then picking her up swiftly. Emiko gasped as she was carried across the hallway and the door to his bedroom was slammed shut and locked. Then she was dropped onto his bed, Emiko's eye almost popped out of her head as Ulquiorra took his jacket off. She's seen his chest only a little while ago, but there was a sense of primal need in the air. "Your wearing too much." Ulquiorra said and then began to help her out of her shirt. Emiko groaned when his pale hand cupped her breast through her bra, he pushed her firmly until she was laying down. Emiko didn't resist when he placed himself between her legs once more, she was putty in his hands.

Ulquiorra touched her breasts some more, but her bra was proving troublesome now, he took that off of her as well. Emiko gasped and stiffened when he touched the soft mounds with his bare hands, Ulquiorra played with the soft peaks. Emiko couldn't stop anything from happening, she couldn't stop the pleasure or his hands. Even if she wanted to try Ulquiorra had her like a fish on a hook, it only became worse when he kissed the peaks before he started to lick one.

Ulquiorra decided right then and there he liked this, he knew what sex was he'd just never had it. He liked Emiko's breasts, her kisses and how soft her body was he liked the sounds she was making and he liked how well her legs cradled his waist. His pants were becoming more constricting, and he was getting more impatient.

Emiko breathed a sigh of relief when he removed her pants and his hands rubbed the insides of her thighs, her back came completely off the bed at the touch of his fingers. Ulquiorra placed a hand on her stomach to hold her down while his fingers slid in and out of Emiko's body. "Ulquiorra..." She whimpered and tried to press her body closer to him, only to be hindered by the well placed hand at her stomach.

Ulquiorra hand was being soaked by the wetness her body was giving and it excited him, the way her insides clenched and twitched was something else. Emiko cried out in frustration as he took his hand away, Ulquiorra continued to hold her to the bed, while her limbs moved and she tried to lift herself up to try and find the pleasure that he was now denying.

Emiko's eyes were shut tight, she heard the rustling of clothing then Ulquiorra was kissing her. Emiko eagerly wrapped her arms around him to return the kiss, she winched when he started to enter her. It hurt but Emiko gritted her teeth and ignored it. Ulquiorra breathed heavily as he moved in and out at a steady but firm pace, she was tight like a fist around him and burning hot. Emiko buried her face in the crook of his neck and let out little sounds of pleasure, the pain was fading and pleasure became paramount. She could feeling everything Ulquiorra was feeling only it was amplified, but instead of causing Emiko pain it increased her own pleasure. Emiko wrapped her legs around his pale waist and pressed kisses to his neck.

Ulquiorra could feel her getting tighter and tighter as well as a tightening in himself as well, he couldn't stop himself from thrusting harder into her, Emiko cried in pleasure right in his ear. It was driving him insane her wetness and cries of pleasure were making him insane and yet her enjoyed every second of it. Then suddenly Emiko's entire body spasumed and locked up around him, she screamed. And Ulquiorra let a dark and primal sound escape his lips, unable to contain it he bit the soft spot between her neck and shoulder at the pleasure pain that coursed through him.

Emiko's body then unwound and she turned to jelly around him, she didn't notice the pain in her neck, all she noticed was the warmth that was filling her. Ulquiorra licked her neck gently, he hadn't broken the skin but it an angry red now. Emiko let him do whatever he wanted her body and mind no longer able to work right. Emiko feel asleep in his embrace and the feeling of him pressing one last kiss to her love bite, feeling was the sense of content and that came from Ulquiorra there was something else but Emiko was far to tired to try and figure it out.

* * *

**Ok ppl sry 4 not updating I was finishing up The match makings of a cat and I'm still waiting 4 ppl 2 review the last chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

Emiko woke up groggily to someone shaking her firmly, she spied Ulquiorra through cracked eyes. "Mmm... Ulquiorra?"

"Your bleeding from... _down there._" He said.

Emiko opened her eyes fully now as a wave of what felt like guilt smacked her in the face, then she looked _down there_ to see the blood between her thighs.

"I-I didn't mean to make you bleed... why wouldn't you tell me I hurt you... should I fetch Szayel?"

"NO!" Emiko shouted grabbing his arm as he went to get up, there was no way in hell she was going to let that creep look at her va-jay-jay. Ulquiorra looked at her his frown deeper and Emiko felt touched as his concern swan through her quietly. "I was a virgin." Emiko admitted with a shrug.

Ulquiorra's eyes flicked down to the blood stained bedding, as well as the redness still in between her legs. "This... is normal?" Ulquiorra asked with disbelief.

Emiko yawned and nodded, before she leaned forward and cuddled against Ulquiorra pale chest. Emiko would have gone back to sleep sitting up like that but Ulquiorra wasn't done. "Did it hurt when I...?"

"A little." Emiko admitted tiredly.

"Are you in pain _now_?"

"I'm sore in that general area, but according to Hikaru that's normal... I'll take a warm bath later after I get some sleep."

"A bath will help?" Ulquiorra continued on either oblivious to her trying to sleep or simply ignoring it, Emiko betted it was the second one. "Yes... HEY!"

Ulquiorra suddenly left the bed, and Emiko had just lost her pillow. Emiko pouted as she held herself up, she had been very comfy. Then a curious sound reached Emiko's ears, Ulquiorra was running a bath?

Emiko blinked wondering if she had just gone insane, but it appeared so as Ulquiorra came padding back in after he stopped the water. He was still naked and Emiko blushed as she realized some of her virginal blood was on him as well, mainly the guys' version of _down there._ Ulquiorra then carefully closed her legs his frown increased when Emiko winced, then he lifted her up off the bed trying to be gentle. "Ulquiorra... I'm alright." Emiko said trying to reassure him as she ran her hands along his shoulders gently. Ulquiorra wouldn't meet her eyes, then he set her down gently into the warm bath water. Emiko sighed in pleasure she would have preferred to sleep longer but this was nice too. Ulquiorra stepped out of the bathroom but left the door open so she could see what he was doing. Emiko watched him strip the bed of its sheets and blankets, a look of distaste as he looked at the blood marring the once crisp white sheet.

Ulquiorra put new bedding on, once Emiko was done and back in bed he would wash himself.

"Ulquiorra."

he turned at the soft voice to see Emiko watching him, her blue eyes filled with understanding and compassion. Two things he'd never received from another person, two things he didn't think he deserved right now, and yet he could stop from being pulled too her. When he was standing in front of her Emiko tugged on his hand and those blue eyes pulled him into the bath with her. Emiko had told him once that his eyes could hypnotize anyone. But he wondered briefly if she knew that he was drowning right now in the warmth her blue eyes gave off. Emiko smiled shyly then kissed him softly, Ulquiorra couldn't resist wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her to him. It was a soft kiss with more warmth in it then he'd ever known. Emiko pulled away with a shy smile, then she nuzzled his face. "Thank you."

He didn't understand why she was thanking him, all he knew was that was she was happy about something and he was feeling bit of it from her. He still frowned slightly even when he washed her body off with gentle hands, but he couldn't stop her loving kisses. He could stop from returning them, and his body seemed to be under her control as he loved her again in the bathtub. He made sure to take it slow and watched her closely for any sign he was causing her pain. But all he saw was her smile and her hands held him as if she wouldn't let go.

Ulquiorra held her tightly as the euphoria washed through him once more, he took a deep breathe and look at her. Emiko smiled at him and continued to smile even when her eyes slid shut and she slumped against him. Ulquiorra watched her one pale hand touched her damp hair gently, then he stood up and carefully walked out of the bathroom with her in his arms. The sheets would have to be changed once more since they were still wet from the bath. Emiko sighed and snuggled closer to him as Ulquiorra covered them up carefully. He watched her for a few moments, she was still smiling slightly.

.

Ulquiorra woke up later to Tosen standing in his doorway, some instinct made Ulquiorra pull the cover up further over Emiko's still sleeping form as well as place himself protectively over her. It was pure primal instinct that made him do it, ignoring the fact that Kaname Tosen was blind.

"Lord Aizen wishes to see you."

Ulquiorra watched as the blind ex-soul reaper left. Ulquiorra looked down at Emiko, she was still sleep that little smile still on her lips. He pressed a gentle kiss to those lips before he got up and got dressed, not making a sound as he went.

.

Lord Aizen was in a private room with his queen Emiko's sister; Kou. Ulquiorra nodded towards her, but that was it. "You called for me Lord Aizen?"

Kou watched Ulquiorra over the edge of her cards, her honey colored eyes glittered at the memory of walking in on them. Aikouka had also said they were still going at it when she check on them, and the room was empty when both Kou and Aikouka went back to check on them. She hid her smug little smile behind her cards making a show of organizing them. Ulquiorra didn't notice it because he wasn't paying her any attention, but Kou saw Sosuke's brown eyes give her a side long glance. Kou's little smile just got wider as she refused to meet his piercing brown eyes.

"I would like it if you escorted the girls to the world of the living today, I figured it would be more productive to do this before they all get sick again." Lord Aizen said watching his queen from the corner of his eye, knowing she had some little tidbit of information on his most loyal servant.

"Very well Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said and prepared to leave.

"Hows Emiko, did she find _enjoyment_ from the chocolate?" Kou asked, her eyes glittering brighter then the stars themselves. Ulquiorra's face remained impassive, aware that Lord Aizen was looking between him and Kou with curiosity.

"Yes, it was very enjoyable and even shared some of it with me. I now understand why some humans obsess for it." Ulquiorra said and then walked out of the room.

.

Emiko woke up and stretched kind of sad Ulquiorra wasn't there in bed with her. Then the Espada in question walked in, Emiko smiled her heart beating faster.

Ulquiorra stopped wondering why she was smiling like that at him, he hadn't done anything had he? "I am to escort you and your sisters to the world of the living today."

Emiko jumped up taking the blanket with her. "Yay! Are you coming with us again?"

Ulquiorra looked her body down slowly, for some reason with her hair mused and the blanket wrapped around her like that made him want to go back to bed, with her in it. Emiko blushed as waves of lust rolled off him. "Um... Yes, I'll get dressed." She said shyly and walked around him and out the door quickly. Knowing if she didn't leave now she probably never would.

.

Emiko walked next to Hikaru aware of Ulquiorra behind them and Gin in front with Aikouka. Aizen had listened when Ulquiorra had said a second person was needed to watch them here. Gin told jokes and teased Kou about her and Aizen. "So Kou does Sosuke make you a little crazy cause I know he makes Grimmjow insane. Why just the other day Grimmjow yelled at Sosuke, something about always looking down his nose at everyone. Does he look down his nose while your both in bed? That must be a serious mood killer... maybe it turns you on, are you a masochist Kou?" Aikouka smacked Gin's arm lightly. While Kou just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Gin was still an enigma to Emiko, he was carefree and liked to tease people. Every now and again Emiko got the impression of a fox or a snake with the sly smile he got many times. He was both light and dark it seemed, Emiko wondered how he played into Aizen's game. Emiko could tell Aizen considered life a big chess game for him, but she wasn't sure of where Gin and Kou were in that game. Emiko could sense actually love from Aizen when he was with Kou, but something told Emiko that he would do anything to get what he wanted. Whether that meant sacrificing Kou to get it, Emiko wasn't sure. The relationship between Gin and Aizen was the biggest headache of them all, Emiko picked out familiarity and friendship right off, but there was a darker more sinister part to it hidden deep down. Even then Emiko was guess by the little snatches of deeper emotions, what ever their hidden agenda was they both kept it well covered. A hand on the small of her back caused Emiko to jump, she looked to see Ulquiorra standing there.

"Are you alright?"

Emiko had started to walk slower and was falling behind. "Oh yes... sorry."

"Go catch up to them My Sweet." Ulquiorra commanded with a slight push. He didn't mind her being close to him, but he preferred her to be with her sisters it made things easier for him when it came to keeping and eye on them if Emiko was with them.

Emiko hurried and caught up to Hikaru. "So... you and Emo back there seem pretty close." Hikaru said quietly.

Emiko knew something was up by how quiet Hikaru was. "Hikaru whats up?"

"Nothing is up." Hikaru said looking away. Emiko focused and her jaw dropped. "Your jealous."

Hikaru looked away knowing there was no denying it. "Yes.. I am... it feels like I'm being left behind." She admitted quietly.

"You shouldn't because we'll always be siblings no matter how much I wish it wasn't true sometimes." Kou said suddenly. Hikaru and Emiko jumped not realizing that Kou had been listening, but then again Kou was always the most perceptive there was no hiding anything from her, and that was just because she was the oldest sister.

Kou raised on golden eye brow slightly and hand on her hip. "It doesn't matter if we all move away from each other we will always be siblings and I will always lose chocolate to you four." Kou said giving Emiko and Ulquiorra a pointed look. "No man will ever change that... besides I'm pretty certain you and _Grimmjow_ have something in the works."

Hikaru snorted at that one. "Right a fuck means we're together."

Kou smiled sweetly. "No, a fuck just means your fuck buddies... but then again when the man beats another up because they made a comment on your... _'Hand filling breasts'_ it normally means there's a possibility."

Hikaru still didn't believe her. "Whatever."

Kou just gave Hikaru a knowing smile, before she turned and walked off leading then to one store in particular.

Emiko looked at Hikaru who was clearly still chewing on the her and Grimmjow bit. Because she kept making faces as she though, one that said 'Hell no' while another was a 'Maybe' Emiko smiled as she kept track of Hikaru's emotions as well. Then her jaw dropped at the store Kou had brought them to, it said. "Naughty & Nice"

Emiko looked at Kou and felt her stomach drop at the smug look.

Ulquiorra was suddenly grabbed by his sleeve and dragged into the story by Kou Emiko was also being dragged. Aikouka and Aoi were taking Hikaru to the other side of the store with Gin following a sly and lustful look on his face as he followed to the Naughty side of the store, while Kou took him and Emiko to the Nice side.

Emiko's face was burning they were in a Lingerie store, she was going to die.

"Ulquiorra what do you think of this one?" Kou purred and held a silk up to Emiko as well as a pair of skimpy panties to go with it.

Ulquiorra looked it was a little top that was a light green and would have stopped at Emiko's navel. It would have cupped her breasts nicely and showed off her arms considering the sleeves were nothing more than string. He could already tell it would suit her, Ulquiorra could already imagine how she would look, her legs would be bare and ready for him to touch. Her womanhood covered by nothing more than a a scrap of silk that was the size of a silk handkerchief.

"He likes it." Kou declared at Emiko's reddening face.

Emiko could sense the approval and lust, it was making her blush also the fact that she now wanted to wear it just so Ulquiorra would feel the need to undress her. Her blushes got worse every time Kou held another one up to Emiko and Ulquiorra's feelings either approved or he nodded in agreement. He was even beginning to point out a few he was interested in seeing Emiko in. Emiko's arms were full of clothing, they were innocent compared to the scraps of clothing on the Naughty side of the store but still revealed a lot and emphasized a woman's sexuality. Hikaru was going through the same thing, the only difference is that she wasn't shy about what _she liked_ and didn't like. Eventually Aikouka was forced to do her own shopping as Gin kept pushing things into her hands from both sides of the store, with a smile that spoke volumes of what he thought of them.

Something caught Emiko's eye, it was another little silk but unlike the others it had what look like shorts with it. It was simple while still revealing with little frill at the bottom and and intricate design along the breasts. Normally Emiko wasn't interested in lingerie she didn't even own any, but she liked the sky blue color of this one. "That one would match your eyes."

Emiko jumped guiltily and peeked at Ulquiorra shyly. He was looking at her his green eyes causing a myriad of emotions, embarrassment, fear, shyness, and the urge to wear it. A part of Emiko wanted to wear these little clothes for Ulquiorra, she wanted to entice him with them, but the other part was still embarrassed that she was considering this. "You could wear nothing at all and I would still want you My Sweet."

Emiko's heart fluttered he was earnest about it, and there wasn't a sexual meaning to it just the truth. Emiko grabbed one in her size and smiled shyly at Ulquiorra, all he did in return was brush a finger tip along her cheek.

* * *

**ok 4 the thosandth time this is not a Ulquiorrax Grimmjow fic but clearly there r ppl who r unable 2 read a summary and comprehend so i put it clearly in the summary 4 thos unable 2 comprehend. 4 those who realise this is a UlquiorraxOC GrimmjowxOc thank u 4 ur reviews and 4 being so awesome.**


	14. Chapter 14 SEX ALERT

Hikaru stepped through the portal back into Las Noches, she wasn't going to lie she was glad she had new underwear and panties. Considering Grimmjow had ripped most of them off the second Hikaru got them on, and that brought Hikaru back to the thorn in her side. Grimmjow there was know way in hell anything could happen between them, he was always pissed about something and he pissed her off every chance he got. But if there was no way anything could happen then why did a small teeny tiny piece in Hikaru _hope_? She would admit he was good looking, and amazing between the sheets. But personality wise he was over bearing, aggressive, pushy, demanding, rude, loud, possessive and took joy in making Hikaru mad. Yet Hikaru didn't mind that at all, she thought back to her previous bed mates. All of them had been willing to cater to her every need and want, they treated her like a treasure that needed to be shared with the world yet she left them all high and dry after a few days. Hikaru's orange eyes narrowed as she realized they had all been safe and boring and had wanted to be shared. Hikaru had never learned how to share even when she was little and that proceeded her to adulthood. She didn't share her shoes or men with other women and she didn't like it when men tried to share her to their friends.

A large hand suddenly grabbed Hikaru by the back of her head, and her face was turned towards a male chest. Hikaru hissed and spat like a pissed off cat as she lashed out at the prick with her bags of clothing. Grimmjow wrapped a firm arm around her waist and yanked her against him, Hikaru looked up ready to having the biggest bitch out ever on him when she noticed he wasn't looking at her but behind her. Hikaru stopped hitting Grimmjow and peered over her shoulder to see Mr. Spoon standing there, Hikaru stiffled a shudder at the bad BAD _BAD_ look Nnoitra was giving her and it wasn't the good bad either. He was grinning like normal and he was giving her the up down look with his one slanted eye. His grin widened as he saw the Naughty & Nice bags in her hands, as well as a few pieces of lace had become visable including a lace red thong on the ground. Hikaru blinked as the arm around her waist became tighter and the hand on the back of her head said a lot; _Mine._ Nnoitra grinned before he turned and left throwing over his shoulder. "Nice... _very _nice."

Grimmjow growled then glared down at the female in his hands. "Next time you walk around with a bag of _this_!" He said swiping the piece of lace off the ground and shoving it in her face. "Make sure that some other fuck isn't around to see it!" Then he wrapped and arm around Hikaru's shoulders and made her start walking, Hikaru blinked as she stumbled to keep up with his fast pace. _Add jealousy to that list of personality traits._ Hikaru made a mental note of as Grimmjow shoved her into his room and slammed the door shut, Hikaru gasped as he forced a bruising kiss to her lips. She dropped the bags she'd been holding as Grimmjow lifted her up higher, as he became more demanding. He bit her lip sharply before soothing the sting with his tongue. Hikaru blinked when he suddenly stopped, then set her donw to the ground, but his hands stayed at her waist. Hikaru looked up at him blinking wondering why he was looking at her like that, his blue eyes were hard and unmoving.

"Why did you do that back there?" Hikaru asked dying to know, Kou's words playing in her head over and over. Grimmjow's blue eyes became hard and cutting. "Because your mine!"

Hikaru licked her abused lip gently she could taste blood that kiss had meant business, Grimmjow was jealous and possessive and Hikaru didn't mind in the slightest. Maybe Gin should have asked _her_ if she was the masochist.

"Prove it." She challenged.

Grimmjow smiled looking very menacing at that moment, Hikaru felt like a lamb in a lion's presence.

.

Emiko walked back to her room with Ulquiorra she went and put the nightwear away trying to not blush since Ulquiorra watched her do it.

"Will you wear one?"

Emiko blushed and looked at Ulquiorra who was standing in her doorway hands in his pockets, the same old look on his face. Emiko blushed and looked away. "I-I d-don't think I would look good." She stuttered. Calling herself an idiot considering they'd had sex just last night and earlier this morning and she hadn't been shy then, yet here she was stuttering because he'd asked her to put a piece of silk and satin on. Emiko jumped when suddenly Ulquiorra suddenly shut the door and with force. Emiko watched as he walked slowly over to her, he hooked one pale finger under the hanger of the one Emiko had picked out. "Don't be embarrassed to wear such things around me, I will be the _only_ one who will see you in them." He said holding the piece of blue up to her. Emiko blushed some more before she took the cloth from him and went into the bathroom.

Ulquiorra turned and began where Emiko had left off in putting her clothes away, he was glad the door was shut if anyone else saw him putting woman's lingerie away he would never live it down. He didn't care what people thought, he just didn't want to deal with it. Ulquiorra blinked as he look at a pair of see through stockings with some type of belt with little buckles to it, there was also a pair of itty bitty panties and a see through bra that matched it. He blinked trying to understand what this was, he hadn't seen Kou pick it up. But then again he had been kinda busy imagining some of the pieces of silk and lace on Emiko the whole time.

_If this is lingerie then why does it have a belt? And what are the buckles for wouldn't be uncomfortable to wear this?_

The door to the bathroom opened up and Ulquiorra looked over to see Emiko standing there, his mouth went dry.

Emiko's face was red as she tugged at the short shorts down, Emiko had thought they would be a bit less teeny when she'd picked them out. They were border line between shorts and just panties, they hugged her ass making it look huge in her opinion and if they came down too much then she would have a plumber's crack going on. Thankfully they weren't so tight that she had a camel toe going on between her legs she would have burned them if they did that. The top was tight in the chest area and flared out underneath, with the low neckline it made her boobs look bigger. Which was a plus considering she was a B-cup and had always wish for boobs just a cup size bigger. Emiko looked up and almost had a heart attack at what was in Ulquiorra's pale hands. He was holding a pink and black garter belt, with matching stockings, panties and bra, and all of it was see through. _Where the hell did that come from!_

Emiko lunged forward and snatched the garments from him quickly while she started to stuff them in her drawers as well as everything else. Not caring what drawer they went in as long as they were in a drawer and out of sight.

Ulquiorra was staring and he knew but he couldn't help it, she looked... delicious. Her breasts looked bigger in the piece of silk as well as her behind, the little shorts stopped just above mid thigh. He hadn't actually looked at Emiko's body before but he was looking now. She was turned away from him as she shoved lingerie into her dresser. The bottom of the top had ridden up a bit to show the small of her back, showing off a delicate tattoo there. It was a butterfly with rose vines coming from each wing she had two little dimples there. Ulquiorra looked at the smooth skin of her back, as well as down to the womanly curve of her legs. Emiko's body enthralled him, her pony tail swayed slightly as she put stuff away.

Emiko stiffened when two hands suddenly grabbed her hips gently, then she shivered as a kiss was pressed to her bare shoulder. "U-Ulquiorra?"

He ignored her and his hands began to massage her hips slowly, while his mouth left a burning trail as he made his way to her face slowly. Emiko bit her lip and turned her face towards his slightly, he left a kiss to the corner of her mouth, before he moved to nibble on the curve of her neck.

Emiko moaned when Ulquiorra pressed against her backside firmly making his want clear through his pants. Emiko couldn't stop her body from arching and pressing herself into him, Ulquiorra let out a low sound of approval. One of his hands slipped under the shorts and began to tease her womanhood with feather light touches. Emiko's nails dug into the dresser top, her body teetering on the edge between his hand and mouth. "Ulquiorra please." Emiko begged as she tried to press herself into his hand. Suddenly her shorts were pulled down, and her breath hitched as she felt his throbbing member against her inner thigh. Her body instinctively leaned against the dresser edge to give him better access, while she braced herself with her hands. Emiko moaned when Ulquiorra slowly pushed his way into her from behind, the position giving them a whole new pleasure. Ulquiorra placed his hands once more on her hips, then he started to move. Emiko groaned and wrapped one arm around the back of his neck, while the other kept her braced up. Ulquiorra breathed heavily into her ear, his control slipping as the slow pace started to get faster and harder. He hoped he wasn't hurting her, he really didn't want to make her bleed again _down there_. But it was extremely hard from him to kept a leash on his body's wants when Emiko's insides twitched and quivered around him so nicely. She kept moaning his name and that only made him want to take her harder.

Emiko couldn't even name the sounds coming from her mouth she knew Ulquiorra's name was somewhere in there, but she couldn't help it. Her hand tangled into his black hair, he couldn't seem to decide on slow and gentle or fast and hard. It was keeping her body between her release, giving her a painfully pleasureful torture. Emiko growled as Ulquiorra started to try and reign himself in once more, she didn't want torture she wanted to come and now!

Ulquiorra gasped and groaned when Emiko suddenly slammed back against him and her insides clenched him. Any self control was wiped away as she did it once more with a feminine growl. Ulquiorra removed his hands from her hips and braced them on the dresser over her shoulders and slammed into her forcefully.

"Oh God don't stop!" Emiko gasped and both hands wrapped around the back of his neck. Ulquiorra didn't stop slamming into her wanting sex, the dresser being the only thing holding her up. Then Emiko screamed as a violent orgasm ripped through her body, Ulquiorra slammed into her once more and gritted his teeth as Emiko robbed him of his seed forcefully.

Emiko couldn't move in the slightest, all she could do was try and breath. She sighed when Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her holding her to his chest tightly. "Did I hurt you My Sweet?" He asked quietly in her ear.

Emiko shook her head. "That felt good..." She said sluggishly.

Ulquiorra sighed in relief then removed himself from her still twitching insides, he led them to her bed. Emiko let him without a struggle, even when her shorts fell all the way down to her ankles. Ulquiorra helped her into the bed and finished removing them from her feet feeling relief as he glanced between her legs and not seeing any blood he left the top on ling the way she looked with it on in bed. Emiko sighed and watched him from sleepy eyes as he removed the rest of his clothing before crawling into the bed with her and wrapped his around around her from behind as he pressed soft kisses to her neck. Emiko smiled and snuggled further back against Ulquiorra's chest loving the way it felt against her back as she fell asleep.


	15. To My Readers

**This is the author not another chapter to Feelings and Sex **

**To Sandovals and Silky-Misfit I would like to thank you both for defending my story the way you did, it just makes my day when I see that and I just love you both for it. :) And to everyone else who has review on this fic saying they liked it, thank you guys. There are just too many for me to name so I hope you'll forgive me if I haven't mentioned your name.**

**Alright now to all the people who do not like this story particularly the ones who have reviewed and been rather mean about telling me so, I'm sorry you don't like the way I have written this story. But I did tell everyone before I can't please everyone and I'm sure as hell not about to try, if you just fucking hate this story with all your heart READ SOMETHING ELSE. If you don't like it find something else to read a fic with Grimmjow and/or Ulquiorra in it that you like. After this point if I see any anonymous reviews from people just bitching about how they think my story is a piece of trash I'm deleting them. If you are going to tell me how much you dislike my story be POLITE about it I hate rude people with a passion. I can take constructive criticism but not someone just bad mouthing everything I do, and I give warnings whenever there is going to be sex in a chapter in ALL of my stories I name the chapter SEX ALERT that is to warn you there is sex otherwise known as a lemon in that particular chapter. If you don't like sex don't read that chapter! Also whoever the reviewer _who cares _is don't try and get into a fight with another reviewer not in my review section please. I enjoy watching it I really do I find it very entertaining. But if you have a bone to pick with another reviewer then take it to them not me, inbox each other find each other and hate date I don't care. And as an FYI I have read other fics with Ulquiorra and/or Grimmjow in them that are a hundred times worse at having OOC in them compared to what I'm pushing out. But I keep it to myself and move on with my life, I know for a fact that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are not as OOC as some of you all are bitching about. **

**So if you hate this story with everything you have then stop reading it and move on with your lives, if you like the way this story is turning out none of what I have just said doesn't pertain to you and thank you for enjoying Feelings and Sex. And your update will be posted here very soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

Emiko peered around the door way into Aizen's throne room with Kou, Aikouka, Hikaru and Aoi. At first it had just been Kou and Aikouka curious as of to what was going on during one of these such meetings, then Emiko had stumbled across them while wandering Las Noches Hikaru and Aoi had joined them. Emiko strained to hear what Aizen was saying. "What are they talking about Kou?" Emiko breathed very quietly, afraid Espada had really good hearing.

Kou shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know... I would have thought you'd know a little more then me actually."

"Huh?"

"Sosuke sent Ulquiorra and Yammy to the world of the living... Didn't Ulquiorra tell you anything?"

Emiko blinked. "Yes... he did tell me he had to do something for Aizen, he just didn't give me details."

"Shh there's Ulquiorra!" Aoi hissed under her breathe.

They all pressed themselves to the crack in the doorway and watched, Emiko almost passed out as she watched Ulquiorra pull one of his eyes out. "Oh My God! Do you think that hurt him?" Emiko asked breathlessly.

Four voices shushed her as they went back to watching. Emiko's mouth was wide open as Ulquiorra crushed his eyes and it scattered into a million pieces.

They watched as Ulquiorra showed everyone what had happened while he was in the world of the living, Aizen spoke some more to the Espada stationed throughout the room then he went silent. Then they all almost had a heart attack. "Don't be afraid to join us Kou..." Then Aizen turned and peered directly at the door they were all hiding behind.

They all scrambled away from the door, Aikouka, Aoi, Emiko, and Hikaru ready to leave Kou to her fate and make a mad dash to the safety of their rooms. Only to be stopped by Kaname standing behind them, how long he'd been there they had no clue.

Everyone in the throne room turned and looked as a door was opened and the eavesdroppers shuffled in, trying to hide behind one another. Four of the sisters seemed set on keeping Kou in the front while Kaname followed close behind. They all looked anywhere but the eyes watching them some with amusement, others with disapproval while other didn't show anything.

Hikaru checked her nails repeatedly, trying not to fidgeted like she'd been caught with her hands in the cookie jar. Hikaru peaked around carefully, Emiko couldn't stop staring at Ulquiorra who had one eye shut like Popeye the Sailor man. Kou looked right at Aizen they were clearly having some silent conversation. Aoi was very interested in the ceiling. While Aikouka had a hand over her mouth and a hidden smile on her lips. Hikaru knew they would laugh and make jokes about this later, but right now they were all in the fire.

Suddenly Emiko gasped and Hikaru looked up to see Ulquiorra had turned and faced her, and he had both eyes in his head. Emiko's hands were over her mouth, her brain whirling trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

"That's not something you see everyday..." Aikouka commented quietly.

"Its a shame you didn't come sooner we're finished with everything now," Aizen said with a smirk he was clearly enjoying their discomfort at being caught. "Now gentleman would you be so kind as to escort the ladies out?"

Hikaru jumped when a hand was on her arm and pulling her out, she looked to see Grimmjow leading her out and there was a strange look in his eyes. "So... what did you talk about?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothin" Grimmjow replied stiffly not meeting her eyes. Hikaru blinked doubting that, but decided to let it go she would find out later.

Ulquiorra stopped when a hand grabbed his sleeve suddenly, he turned to see Emiko staring at him her eyes wide. "My Sweet?"

Emiko's hands framed his face as she examined it closely, his eyes more so than anything else. "Did it hurt?" She asked wonder and stun on her face.

"Are you speaking of when I took my eye out?"

Emiko nodded her hand touching the spot under the eye he'd removed with a feather light touch as if she expected it to fall out.

"I don't even notice it, and it will just grow back anyways... would you like to see me do it again?" he asked.

Emiko jumped away from him her hands waving in front of her as if to fend him off. "No, No No No I believe you... I don't need a ah... demonstration."

Ulquiorra looked at her closely, her face was kind of pale and there was a emotion in her eyes he knew all to well; fear. "Are you afraid of me now My Sweet?"

Emiko bit her lip and shook her head slowly. "No... seeing you pull your eyeball out scared the crap out of me... It won't fall out will it?" Emiko asked very quietly her face paling as she imagined his eye falling out while they were in bed together. Emiko cringed at the thought. "Please tell me it won't fall out!" She pleaded image after image running through her head of it falling out, at the dinner table, in the shower, onto her when they had sex, his eye suddenly popping out when they kissed was the one that made tears prick at the back of her eyes.

Ulquiorra looked at her, he wondered if maybe her mind had been damaged. She looked like she would pass out, he was going to have to quell such foolish fears. Emiko jumped when he was suddenly in front of her,the eye popping out kept running through her head. _Please don't let it pop out please don't let it pop out! _Emiko prayed as Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around her waist slowly. "Don't worry unless I purposely take it out its staying in there no matter what." He said in an even voice. Ulquiorra watched as Emiko sighed and sagged against him in relief, then she looked up into his eyes glad one of them wasn't going to fall out. "Sorry..." Emiko said with a rueful smile.

Ulquiorra leaned down towards her. "Such foolishness." Ulquiorra said with a hint of disapproval before he kissed her

* * *

**Ok here is ur update plz review if u feel like if u dont like it BE POLITE otherwise I will not hesitate 2 delete the review or flag it. I also have 2 oneshots posted called Cuddle with Byakuya and Ame and another called What to do when your cold with Shunsui and Hotaru in it. I hope you will all read those and review them plz and remember if u hate it and review BE NICE. thank u. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Hikaru watched Grimmjow through cracked eyes, after being caught by Aizen eavesdropping Grimmjow had been acting rather strange. He kept to himself more often now, Hikaru would find him and with his Fracción talking to one another a lot. No one else seemed to notice it, but then again they probably just thought he was to busy fucking her. But the reality was he wasn't, Hikaru was even sleeping in the same bed as him. But Grimmjow had been surprisingly absent from bed or when he did come back to his room it was just to sleep. Hikaru feigned sleep as she watched him get dressed, he seemed to be putting a lot of effort in being quiet, it was all very curious. Hikaru knew that it was night time, there was a quiet tapping at the door. Grimmjow opened the door and glared at one of his Fracción Shawlong. Hikaru had to strain to hear the whispered conversation.

"What the hell are you doing I told you to wait outside, I don't want her involved with my business!" Grimmjow growled softly jerking his head back towards Hikaru.

"I don't understand why we have to be so secretive around her sir-"Shawlong began.

Grimmjow's hand lashed out and shoved the Fracción out roughly casting a quick glance over his shoulder at Hikaru who was still feigning sleep, satisfied that she was sleeping he walked out of the room shutting the door with the utmost carefulness. Hikaru bolted up once the door was shut her orange eyes glowing in the dim lighting. Hmm what the hell is that Espada planning, and why is he making sure only his Fracción are involved? Very interesting.

Hikaru jumped out of bed and threw some clothes on, before she quietly opened the door just in time to see Di Roy walk swiftly around the corner. Hikaru dashed after them her bare feet silent on the stone floor. Hikaru peered around corners as she followed them wondering what the hell was going on. Then Hikaru peeped around a corner and watched as a portal was opened and Grimmjow and his Fracción followed him through. Hikaru stepped out into the open and stared at the spot that Grimmjow had been. What is he planning? It can't be good if he's doing all this to keep it under wraps.

.

Emiko woke up to Ulquiorra shifting in his sleep, burying his face deeper into her hair. Emiko rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned. Emiko's internal clock telling her it was early morning, Emiko blinked and stared at the doorway debating on whether or not to go back to sleep or to just get up. It was tempting to stay asleep but the longer Emiko's eyes stayed open the less sleep called to her. Also she knew Ulquiorra would be getting up here soon as well, Emiko just laid there and let her empathic powers have there way with Ulquiorra's subconscious. If there was one thing that always intrigued Emiko it was Ulquiorra's head, even more so when he slept. There was no melancholy or sense of nothingness Ulquiorra was content. He wasn't sad he wasn't happy, he was stuck somewhere in between when he was asleep. Emiko had also noticed he didn't dream, even when someone was asleep they had emotions they were more noticeable whenever someone dreamed. Fear, anger, and sadness for nightmares joy, love, and peace for good dreams. Ulquiorra had none, no nightmares no dreams. Emiko wasn't sure what to think of it, everyone had dreams but then again everyone had emotions as well, and Ulquiorra didn't have those. At least not before Emiko came along and rattled his cage, but they were still buried deep down inside of him, she still had to dig though.

Emiko looked over her shoulder when Ulquiorra sat up then looked down at her. "Good Morning." He said in his normal unwavering calm voice.

Emiko smiled at him, that was another intriguing thing about Ulquiorra, when he woke up he just woke up. No yawning no stretching or rubbing his eyes, he didn't even look sleepy when he woke up. He would just open his eyes suddenly and sat up, the first time Emiko had seen him wake up she almost had a heart attack. She'd gone to the bathroom in the middle of the night come out then Ulquiorra had suddenly sat up making not the slightest noise. Emiko had jumped considering his pale skin in the dim lighting as well as his almost florescent green eyes had made her think he'd just risen from the dead. If Ulquiorra ever decided to go to the world of the living on Halloween, he could cause more than a few people to pee their pants.

Ulquiorra watched as Emiko yawned and stretched, she was wearing a white baby doll for a nightgown, he liked it. But then again he was beginning to like everything she'd bought from the 'Naught & Nice' story.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Emiko asked.

"I don't know." He replied. "I will have to see if Lord Aizen wishes anything of me."

Emiko sighed. "Okay..."

Ulquiorra played with her hair for a moment before he left the bed to get dressed.

.

Emiko walked next to Ulquiorra down the hallway on their way to Aizen's throne room, Ulquiorra let go of Emiko's hand so that way he could go inside and Emiko would wait outside for him. Then the door was shoved open and Grimmjow stormed out, Emiko's stomach turned as she saw Grimmjow's left arm was missing. He also had a horrible looking wound on his chest, Emiko didn't have time to do much else before Grimmjow shoved her out of his way.

"Get the hell out of my way!" He snarled.

Emiko stumbled a couple of steps before Ulquiorra's hands stopped her from tumbling to the ground. Disapproval coming from him even though his face didn't change with the exception of his frown deepening by a touch. Emiko lifted her hand up and saw a smear of blood there.

"Do not concern yourself with his well being My Sweet, Grimmjow may be trash but he won't die from such a minor wound."

Emiko looked at Ulquiorra like he was crazy, Grimmjow had lost an arm and that was considered a minor wound ?

.

Hikaru was looking through a magizine liberated from Kou's closet when the door to Grimmjow's exploded inwards. The door almost coming off it's hinges at Grimmjow slammed it shut forcefully, Hikaru looked up and her eyes stopped as she realized he no longer had two arms. "G-Grimmjow?" Hikaru breathed unable to move from her spot on the bed as her eyes roamed over his body.

Grimmjow snarled like an animal at Hikaru. "WHAT!"

Hikaru didn't no which was worse the large slash on his chest that looked very bad, or the fact his left arm was now a stump. "Are you alright?" She asked fearfully her stomach rolling as drops of blood hit the grey carpet.

Grimmjow lunged forward and gave her a up close and personal look at his arm. "DO I FUCKING LOOK ALRIGHT!" He roared showing her the place where his arm was no longer. Hikaru dashed for the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet. After a few moments of deep breathes she got up and rinsed her mouth out and grabbed one of the towels.

Grimmjow threw things around the room with his right hand. Fucking Aizen and his bullshit, If I ever get the chance I'm going to rip his heart out through his throat, his and the bitch Tosen for cutting my fucking arm off!

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Hikaru asked from the bathroom doorway.

Grimmjow turned and glared at her. "No." He said shortly anger clear.

"D-Do you have any bandages?" Hikaru asked once more her orange eyes wide as she continued to stare at his arm.

"Why you gonna play nurse for me?" Grimmjow asked in a scathing tone.

Hikaru's eyes snapped up to his face finally, and her face turned red with anger. "Do you or do you not have bandages you prick!"

"Why the hell do you want to know?"

"So that way you don't bleed to death and so that way I don't have to look at it!" Hikaru yelled, as more blood leaked onto the carpet from the stump.

Grimmjow glared at her some more before he grabbed a first-aid kit from his now demolished end table and threw it to her. Hikaru caught it and slowly and fearfully walked up to him, she would never say what people off the show 'House' did was easy again. The smell of blood as well as the sight of it was scary and she had to force herself to breath through her mouth slowly. Her mind kept stumbling over the sight of his wounds. Hikaru opened the box and pulled out bandages as well as a bottle that said 'For Espada wounds.'

"What do I do with this?" Hikaru asked showing it to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow scowled at the thing, knowing full well it was one of Szayel's concoctions meaning it would do the job well but hurt like a bitch.

"Smear it on the wound." He growled not enjoying the prospect of what's to come from the demon bottle.

Hikaru noticed a spreader in the kit and took it out before then began to smear a dark purple paste onto Grimmjow's arm. The paste hissed and sizzled, an acrid smell filled Hikaru's nose and her stomach rolled even more. Her hands shook while she put the stuff onto the horrible injury, Grimmjow gritted hit teeth while his right hand clenched his sword handle hard enough to cause his hand to bleed. Hikaru finished it quickly and then wrapped his arm up the best she could with shaking hands.

Grimmjow's jaw was locked as he waited for the pain from the paste coursed through him like wildfire, the next time he saw Szayel he would beat the shit out of the bastard for this. He hissed as Hikaru started on the slash on his chest left but that kid from the world of the living. Hikaru wrapped bandages around his torso before she quickly put everything away then made a dash for the window and threw her head out it. Grimmjow sat down on the floor and fumed as he listened to Hikaru's desperate breathes of air. He waited for the pain to stop which would be awhile considering Szayel's love of causing pain. Hikaru left the window open as she walked back over to him then sat down on the floor an arms length from him. Her orange eyes kept making fearful flicks as his missing limb. "So is this for sneaking out earlier?"

Grimmjow's eyes slid shut as he leaned back against the partially destroyed bed. He should have known she knew about it. "Yes."

"Who did it?'

"My arm is missing thanks to Aizen's blind lap dog Tosen and the chest wound is from Ichigo Kurosaki." Grimmjow replied.

Hikaru wanted to ask who the hell that was but something by the way he said this Ichigo's name dissuaded her. Hikaru swallowed the lump in her throat and scooted a few inches closer to Grimmjow not wanting to be anywhere near the blood or the injury she had just bandaged up, but concerned considering the man had just lost an arm.

Grimmjow's hand shot out and grabbed Hikaru by the back of her neck and pulled her to him roughly. "Just shut the fuck up." He ordered.

Hikaru for the first time in her life obeyed willingly without a fight, as Grimmjow's hand clenched her hair tightly then loosened for a few moments before it tightened again. Hikaru didn't even want to try and imagine the pain he was in, she also stubbornly kept her eyes glued to the column of his neck any lower would mean looking at the carnage. Any higher meant his eyes, and she wasn't sure what she would see pain, anger, or maybe something else. Hikaru stayed like that perched on her knees his hand clenching and unclenching, while she tried to not touch his torso. Eventually Grimmjow drifted off to an unfitful sleep, and Hikaru stayed like that ignoring the fact her legs were falling asleep.

* * *

**k ppl sry it took so long 2 update i've been busy, review if u like the choice is urs i hope u do and the next few chapters will be focused on Grimmjow and Hikaru with a glance here and there at Ulquiorra and Emiko**


	18. Chapter 18

Grimmjow woke up groggily to a crick in his neck and the pain in his arm now a dull roar, he blinked when something moved near his legs. It was Hikaru she'd fallen asleep using his lap for a pillow., Grimmjow watched her sleep for a few moments his one hand played with a few strands of her fiery orange hair. He didn't understand why she had stayed with him, hell if it was him in her position he'd have just left after all there was no way in hell she was comfortable sleeping like that. Grimmjow peered over his shoulder at his clock wondering how long she'd been like that, only to remember his clock was now a million pieces on the floor after his decision to redecorate the room. Grimmjow looked down at the woman using his lap for a pillow once more and frowned.

_Why the hell would she stay here... I'm not anything worth crying over, although I doubt she did any crying._

Hikaru sighed and curled up her face nuzzled his knee slowly before she went still once more. "Dumb ass." Grimmjow said quietly while he pulled the surviving blanket off the bed and over her for warmth. He kept telling himself she was an idiot, refusing to admit he was glad she'd stayed with him.

.

Hikaru opened her eyes slowly, to the feeling of something sifting through her hair. Hikaru jumped when a course thumb brushed against her pointed ear softly. Hikaru looked up to see Grimmjow looking out the window. "Sleep well?" He asked still looking out the window. Hikaru yawned and sat up slowly, her eyes lighting on the bandages on his chest and arm immediately. "I'm fine... what about you?"

Grimmjow's eyes shifted from the window to her. "You think I'm that much of a pansy to moan and bitch about a little scratch?"

Hikaru rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Men!_

"Then I guess you won't be needing me to stick around anymore." Hikaru said with a sigh and started to stand up only to fall back down with a yelp.

"What whats wrong?" Grimmjow asked.

Hikaru grimaced. "My legs are asleep."

Grimmjow frowned then he grabbed on of her ankles, Hikaru hissed at the painful numb sensation. "Sorry." Grimmjow grumbled lowly.

Hikaru stiffened in shock. _Did he just say he was __**sorry **_?

"Stretch your legs all the way out, it'll help the blood flow through your legs." he said while he pulled her legs out in front of her, then his hand started to kneaded certain spots. Hikaru watched in amazement, he wasn't being sexual about it he was caring for her.

"Can you move your toes?"

Hikaru wiggled her toes slowly but it was still somewhat difficult. Grimmjow kept kneading her legs in certain spots and Hikaru was fascinated. This had to be the first kind thing Grimmjow had ever done for her, she peaked at his face and saw the look of determination there. She also began to pay attention to how large his hand was, as well as the coarseness of callouses, they had sex with one another plenty of times. But Hikaru had never actually noticed how warm his hands were, as well as how fragile she looked next to him.

"There try that." Grimmjow said.

Hikaru stood up carefully and smiled it didn't hurt anymore. She looked down at Grimmjow who was still seated on the floor. "Thank you."

Grimmjow snorted and looked away. "Che whatever... go find your sister and do women things like hair or what ever the hell you do."

Hikaru blinked Grimmjow Jeagerjaques looked embarrassed. "Okay." She said quietly.

Grimmjow still didn't look at her hoping she'd leave so that way he wouldn't look like some weak kneed pansy. Suddenly she was in his face and before he could get mad, Hikaru pressed a soft kiss to his lips then pulled away. "I'll see you later Grimmjow." Hikaru said as she walked out shutting the door behind her. Had she looked back at the Espada she would have seen that there was a very light amount of redness on Grimmjow's face.

.

Ulquiorra looked up as his door was opened suddenly and Emiko's sister walked in unannounced and without knocking. He frowned a the woman's rudeness, even more so when she sat on the bed him and Emiko were lounging on. Emiko looked up from the book she was reading. "hey Hikaru what brings you to this part of Las Noches?"

"Can we talk?' Hikaru asked.

Emiko sat up from where she had been laying back against Ulquiorra's chest, and then off the bed. "Sure lets go for a walk." Emiko said looping her arm through Hikaru's. "Be right back Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra's frown deepened as Emiko left with Hikaru, he had been enjoying just sitting here doing nothing with Emiko.

.

Once outside and around the corner Emiko popped the question. "So... whats up?"

Hikaru pursed her lips in thought, Emiko could sense a myriad of emotions tumbling through her sister's head. "Do you really think there is a possibility between me and Grimmjow?"

Emiko blinked at the quiet question. "Yes... I think its more then just a possibility. Why what brought this on?"

Hikaru explained everything that happened to Emiko. "He said _sorry_ to me Emi... I really didn't think he even knew the word. Let alone say it to someone."

"Grimmjow and Hikaru sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N-"

"Oh shut up." Hikaru said her face reddening as she smacked at Emiko's hand, but that still didn't keep the smug little smile of Emiko's face.

"Well do you _want_ there to be a chance?" Emiko asked after of a few moments of going YES inside her head. Hikaru thought about it for a few seconds. "i don't know... when he came in bleeding and his arm missing I was seriously afraid. I was scared of all the blood but now that I think about it I was also afraid he was going to bleed to death."

"and all it took was him to lose an arm for you both to realize you want each other for something more then a fuck." Emiko said.

Hikaru flinched at that unable to deny the words. _Talk about a fucked up way for two people to get it through their heads._

_

* * *

_

**i love it when thick headed ppl finally open their eyes dont u? and if u would like plz review it would most certainly make me happy. O and btw I just got a bunch of new fishy's they r my insperation and i love and have named them all. U guys probably dont give a shit but i just have 2 tell u cuz i love them so much. lol :)**


	19. Chapter 19

Hikaru wasn't sure what to think of Grimmjow anymore, there were times it seemed like he would go out of his way to be nice only to cover up his act of kindness soon after. If she stumbled he would catch her and help her back up, then call her a retarded klutz with a scowl. Hikaru wasn't even sure what to do about the man anymore, she just couldn't seem to work up the anger to bitch at him. She knew his arm still pained him every now and again, but he refused to let her know about it. It was driving her crazy, she wished he would just make a choice to either hate her or want her. Emiko had suggested that _Hikaru_ may have to make the first move, that she may have to give Grimmjow a nudge.

Hikaru lay on the bed in her room since Grimmjow's room was no longer inhabitable, Grimmjow had even begun sleeping in here with her, but she never knew _when _he would. Since he was taking forever on deciding what he was going to do about them.

Hikaru flipped a page to the magazine she was reading when suddenly her door was slammed open then shut. She looked up to watch Grimmjow stalk to her bed before he plopped down on the edge his back facing her. Hikaru gasped as she saw the number six was no longer on his back, it looked as if someone had cut the tattoo from his back.

"Grimmjow...?" Hikaru said quietly unable to take her eyes from the spot.

"I don't want to fucking talk about it!" He snapped.

Hikaru licked her lips and watched him for a few seconds, anger rolling off him in waves.

Grimmjow fumed to himself quietly. _Damn that Luppi I'll get him back, the little shit will regret the day he became the Sexta Espada._ Suddenly a weight was thrown over his back and arms wrapped around his neck from behind. "Hey what the fuck?"

Hikaru ignored him and nuzzled his neck, she was careful to keep her weight off the side where the tattoo used to be. "You know I never noticed how well muscled your back was." Hikaru said truthfully while her hands rubbed his shoulders slowly.

Grimmjow tried to scowl at the way it made him want to lean back against her and relax. "Your just trying to distract me from being pissed at Luppi." He grumbled irritably. Grimmjow looked up at the the mirror on her dresser across from the bed. Hikaru's face was pressed to the side of his neck and her eyes were closed, then she nuzzled her face against him once more. He wasn't going to lie he liked that, her scent tickled his nose she was undeniably feminine to him. Grimmjow examined them from the mirror, he liked the image he was seeing. Hikaru looked small and fragile compared to him, but he knew she could be just as aggressive as he was and he liked that. He liked the fact she was rubbing her body against his like a cat, Grimmjow liked how soft her body was. Then Hikaru's orange eyes looked at him in the mirror, her face was still buried in his neck. "Do you want me to bandage it?" She asked her breath warm against his skin.

"No." Grimmjow replied. His body wanted to lean back against her, everything inside him wanted to relax against her. But that meant he would have to ask, it would make him look weak something he refused to be. Hikaru must have had an inkling on what he wanted because she suddenly began to tug him by his jacket backwards. "Stop it!" Grimmjow growled.

"Shut up and take it!" Hikaru retorted.

Grimmjow scowled when she plumped up the pillows and then reclined against them and made him sit between her legs and lean back. He continued to scowl and refused to look at her, even when her fingers began to play with his hair softly, even when her hands began to knead the muscles in his neck and shoulders he refused to acknowledge her. Even though it was very soothing.

Hikaru smiled as Grimmjow grumbled about how stupid this was even though his body was relaxing while he bitched about it.

Then his eyes slid shut and he finally relaxed against her, Hikaru ignored his weight. She stopped rubbing his shoulders he looked like he was asleep, his breathing was deeper and the scowl not as pronounced on his face.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Grimmjow growled even though the menace in his voice wasn't there.

"I thought this was stupid." Hikaru chimed smugly.

Grimmjow's eyes opened and he glared at Hikaru's smug little face, it only lasted a second as she started to rub his shoulders and neck once more.

Hikaru continued to smile as Grimmjow's blue eyes became unfocused and then sluggishly shut once more. "Damn." he said quietly. Then her smile faded as a though hit her. "Can I ask a question."

"That was a question." Grimmjow replied quietly.

"Smart ass." Hikaru hissed digging her nails into his skin a bit. Grimmjow just smirked.

"Does your arm hurt anymore?" Hikaru asked quietly, her fingers touching his stump of an arm carefully.

Grimmjow really did scowl then, he looked up at her and saw worry in her bright orange eyes. _Has my injury really been worrying her?_ He asked himself not sure what to think of it.

"Sometimes." Grimmjow replied gruffly. He felt one of her fingers lightly run down the front of his chest next to the large slash he'd gotten from Kurosaki's blade. "I don't even feel that one anymore." Grimmjow said knowing that was her next question. Hikaru's hand slipped back to his shoulders and continued with his massage.

_That little fuck Luppi is lucky this feels to good for me to go and find the female wannabe._

Hikaru knew when Grimmjow feel asleep by his breathing and how his body became heavier on hers. Hikaru wrapped her arms around him once more and nuzzled his neck, he was so warm. She still wasn't sure what to make of the whole be with Grimmjow thing, but if it was anything like this then maybe she could learn to like it.

.

Grimmjow woke up later on alone in the bed, he frowned and looked around Hikaru wasn't there. For some reason that irked him, he sat up and noticed the blanket that had been placed over him. Then he noticed the bathroom light was on, Grimmjow got up and made his way to the door and heard someone singing. Grimmjow slowly opened the door curious now, steam hit him in the face as well as the sounds of the shower and the words coming out of Hikaru's mouth.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right. I hope you had the time of your life."

Hikaru's singing wasn't good but it also wasn't bad... but it also wasn't good either.

Hikaru rubbed the shampoo into her hair while she hummed good riddance, when the door was thrown open.

"Why the fuck are you singing that shit?" Grimmjow asked as he walked in uncaring to the fact Hikaru was naked and taking a shower.

"Hey!" Hikaru screeched trying to cover herself, forgetting the shower door and walls were all a thick and see-through glass.

Grimmjow gave her a toothy grin, he wasn't going to lie she looked good crouched on the floor trying to hid her body from his eyes. Water and soap suds slid down her body slowly. "Unless you plan on washing my back get out Prick!" Hikaru snarled mad he'd heard her singing and the fact he'd walked right in on her shower, the prick hadn't even knocked!

Grimmjow grinned like a maniac the grin that always sent shivers shooting up her spin. Hikaru sputtered as he started to take his jacket off. "W-What are you doing!"

"You said you wanted your back washed." Grimmjow said smirking at her, as he kicked his pants off and made reached for the shower door.

"I don't want you in here!" Hikaru yelled as she tried to scoot away from him while still crouched on the floor.

Grimmjow laughed darkly as he shut the door and grabbed Hikaru's arm and pulled her to stand upright. Hikaru hissed and slapped at him with one hand while the other covered her breasts, she knew this was stupid since Grimmjow already knew what she had to hide. Grimmjow made her turn away from him, he was glad her soap was in liquid form and with a handy dandy dispenser on the top that he just had to push down on. It would have been a bitch if it had been a bottle or even a bar, which required two hands. Hikaru gasped and shuddered as Grimmjow began to rub her soap on her back slowly, Grimmjow grinned.

Hikaru had to place her hands on the shower wall to keep her balance, for a guy who now only had one hand he certainly knew how to use it. Hikaru couldn't stop him when he pulled her back against his chest and started to wash her front.

"I already did that." she protested quietly.

"I don't care." Grimmjow replied firmly, his large hand skating over her chest to her stomach. Hikaru squirmed as he slowly went back up, she could feel his arousal against her butt. It didn't help that he kept nipping at the soft spot on her neck, her breathing sounded so loud and the bathroom. _Fine if he wants to play hard ball, I'll play._ Hikaru thought hotly as her hand snaked around and grabbed his erection. Grimmjow growled and glared at the woman whose head was now on his shoulder, her eyes were shining and a siren's smile on her lips. Grimmjow growled again and his hand went back down to cup her sex. Hikaru groaned and her eyes slid shut, he ground his teeth together as she ran her hand up and down his shaft slowly. His fingers teased her in a sinful way, that made Hikaru's back arch and her hand pump faster. Grimmjow watched it was such a turn for him to watch her, Hikaru's eyes were shut and her lips parted slightly. The hand that wasn't jerking him off kept running light fingers up and down her body, the tip of her fingers went over on hard nipple then came back up and over the other. Grimmjow finally sunk his fingers into her and started a fast pace.

Hikaru struggled to keep up, her keep teasing her neck with his mouth and his hand was murder. The water from the shower head slide down their bodies in such an erotic way. Hikaru stiffened and cried out as her body came.

"Shit." Grimmjow cursed as her hand locked around him as well as her inner muscles around his fingers, making him come right after her.

Hikaru panted and leaned tiredly back against Grimmjow, they stood there for a second longer. Before Grimmjow washed them off one more quickly before he shut the water off and led her out of the shower. He handed Hikaru a towel and grabbed one for himself, Hikaru wrapped the towel around herself and then looked up at Grimmjow with a satisfied smile.

With some effort Grimmjow got the towel around his waist, as of how long it stayed there was another matter. He looked at Hikaru blinked. Her face was flushed and she looked happily satisfied, his male pride puffed up at the sight he did that.

Hikaru jumped when suddenly Grimmjow kissed her, it wasn't gentle but it also wasn't uncaring. Hikaru sighed in pleasure and her already boneless body melted against him.

Grimmjow led Hikaru back to the bed, his pride growing at how she stumbled. Hikaru crawled under the blankets without having to be asked. Grimmjow stood there at the edge of the bed. "You can join me you know." Hikaru said cracking one orange eye open at him.

"I already slept." He said curtly.

"I don't care." Hikaru shot back repeating his words from the shower with a grin.

Grimmjow smirked before he join her in the bed. "You want me in bed with you _that_ much huh." He said arrogantly.

"Shut up and let me cuddle with you, Prick." Hikaru grouched as she made him wrap his arm around her and she snuggled against his chest and promptly fell asleep. Grimmjow couldn't keep the smirk off his face while she slept.

* * *

**ok sry 4 taking 4EVER 2 update ppl, and whoever the review h is yes i have put a Kurosuchi story under though i just have 2 think of the rite plot 2 go with it. and i dont no about ever1 else but i just got a shit ton of snow outside my house. and review plz dont flame me if u have a bone 2 pick about this story or chapter BE POLITE!**


End file.
